BaekHyun Has ChanYeol
by CBHappyVirus
Summary: Perjalanan kisah cinta BaekHyun dan Chanyeol yang mana mereka harus berusaha menutupi hubungan dari media, orang terdekat dan tentu saja member EXO. Ketika sebagian Fans ada yang memberi dukungan kepada BaekHyun dan Chanyeol, maka ada pula yang mencaci BaekHyun. Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintai BaekHyun. Bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan mau menika
1. Chapter 1

**|| BaekHyun Has ChanYeol ||**

 **Author** : RithaGamGyu

 **Main Cast** : Byun BaekHyun & Park ChanYeol

 **Support Cast** : EXO Member's , SM Family, and Other

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt, Family, Sweet

 **Rate** : T+ to M

 **A/N** : Shounen ai, Typo's, tidak sesuali EYD. Alur lambat dan maybe membosankan. Untuk yang bertahan membacanya. Silahkan lanjutkan, jika tidak. Tinggalkan saja ff ini. Hehehe... If you No Like. Dont Read.

FF ini berfokus pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jadi kisah cintanya hanya akan berfokus pada ChanBaek. Member yang lain dan Cast yang lain sebagai saksi bagaimana kisah cinta berjalan dan juga bagaimana mereka melihat perjuangan Cinta Chanbaek. Cerita ini tidak bermaksud untuk mengubah apapun. Ini hanya Fanfiction yang ingin menyatukan Chanbaek dalam sebuah FF. Dan jika ada kejadian yang memang keluar dari karakter asli mereka. Mohon mengertilah, karena ini hanya Fanfiction. Love Story About Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol.

 **Disclaimer** : BaekHyun has Chanyeol. Chanyeol Has BaekHyun. ChanBaek forever!

 **Summary** : Ini menceritakan tentang bagaimana hubungan BaekHyun dan Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah tidak berada di depan kamera. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang senang bermanja dengan Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana Chanyeol yang selalu cemburu ketika BaekHyun berdekatan dengan member lain ataupun dengan artis lain. Bagaimana sulitnya Chanyeol membujuk BaekHyun ketika dia sedang marah.

Perjalanan kisah cinta BaekHyun dan Chanyeol yang mana mereka harus berusaha menutupi hubungan dari media. Ketika sebagian Fans memberi dukungan kepada BaekHyun dan Chanyeol, maka ada pula yang mencaci BaekHyun. Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintai BaekHyun. Bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan mau , pendamping hidupnya adalah BaekHyun. BaekHyun diterima baik oleh keluarga Chanyeol. Karena bagaimanapun. Menurut keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah Hyung yang baik untuk Chanyeol. Keluarga Chanyeol mengaggap kedekatan keduanya hanya sebatas Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Hanya saja, Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan BaekHyun dari kedua orangtuanya, begitupun kakaknya. Begitupun dengan BaekHyun. Bahkan member EXO pun tak ada yang mengetahui, bahwa skinskip yang selama ini mereka lakukan adalah nyata. Bahwa ketika mereka mengungkapkan saling mencintai. Itu benar adanya. Lalu bagaimana BaekHyun dan Chanyeol akan menjalani semua ini?.

- **CHAPTER 1-**

 **A Story Begin**

Ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Musim dimana mereka akan Comeback untuk album terbaru. Tanggalpun sudah di tentukan, dan minggu-minggu ini. Mereka sedang di sibukan dengan latihan. Karena bagaimanapun, mereka harus memberikan hasil yang terbaik untuk para fans. Terutama EXO-L atau mereka biasa menyebutnya aeris.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 . namun dua namja ini masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya. Atau bahkan mereka masih kelelahan karena aktivitas semalam. Namja mungil itu mengerjapkan kedua mata cantiknya. Berusaha untuk bangun. Dilihatnya namja yang kini tengah memeluknya. Namja mungil itu sengaja menusuk-nusuk pipi namja disampingnya agar dia terbangun. Namun sayang, namja tinggi itu tak mau terbangun. Dia masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya.

"Yaaa! Kenapa kau tak mau bangun eoh?"bisik namja mungil sembari meniup telinga namja yang tengah memeluknya. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat sang namja yang tengah tertidur membuka kedua matanya dan kemudian menggigit gemas pipi namja mungil di sampingnya.

"Yaaa!" teriaknya.

"kkk~ wae Baby? Aku sudah terbangun daritadi, sejak kau menusuk-nusuk pipiku ini" ucap namja jangkung itu.

"Yaaa! BaekHyun~ahh, Chanyeol~ahh, palli bangun. Kita harus segera latihan. Apa kalian masih tertidur? Sudah ku bilang berhenti bermain game sampai tengah malam. Kalian mendengarkanku tidak" teriak sang leader dari balik pintu seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

" nde Suho Hyung, kita sudah bangun" teriak Chanyeol masih dalam posisi memeluk BaekHyun.

"kita harus segera latihan Channie" ucap BaekHyun. Kemudian dia terbangun dan mengambil piyama yang semalam Chanyeol lempar kebawah tempat tidur.

"ishh~ kau selalu kebiasaan melemparkan piyamaku Chanyeol~ah. Tak bisakah tetap berada di tempat tidur piyama ini" gumam Baekhyun sambil memakai bajunya. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun akan terlihat imut ketika dia sedang mengomel dipagi hari setelah aktivitas dimalam hari antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dan maempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol menggeleng dan kemudian memakai piyamanya.

"aku akan keluar lebih dahulu. Kau mandilah Baek." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Membuat pipi BaekHyun merona merah akibat ulah Chanyeol. Padahal ini bukan pertama kali bagi BaekHyun mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Chanyeol. Tapi jantungnya selalu berdebar dan juga pipinya selalu merona.

.

.

Suho Dan member lainnya nampak sedang menunggu Baekhyun juga Chanyeol untuk memulai latihan mereka. Sehun sedang asyik bermain dengan vivi anjing kesayangannya. Kai dan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan ponsel mereka . mungkin kai sedang melihat komentar fans mengenai drama terbarunya yang akan segera tayang. Sementara Chen dan Xiumin sedang asyik berebut sarapan pagi mereka.

"eoh? Kalian semua sedang menungguku dengan Baekhyun" tanya Chanyeol. Dia duduk disamping Chen dan kemudian mengambil sereal yang sedang Chen makan.

"Yakk! Park Chan.. kau jorok sekali. Kau bahkan belum mandi" teriak Chen dengan suara khasnya. Yang diteriaki hanya cengar-cengir sembari memakan sereal milik Chen.

"Baekhyun eoddi?" tanya Sang Leader Suho.

"huuh? Dia sedang mandi Hyung.. kami kelelahan semalam. Makanya bangun siang, mian"ucap Chanyeol asal bicara

"Mwoyya? Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" tanya Kai. Pembahasan Chanyeol lebih menarik sepertinya ketimbang Hp yang dipegangnya.

"eoh?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Kai.

"Game Hyung.. Game.. kami hanya keasyikan bermain Game. Makanya kami bangun kesiangan" ucap Chanyeol.

PLETAKK!

Suho memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan Sendok yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Yaa! Suho hyung.. appo"

"sudah kubilang berhenti bermain game terlalu larut Chanyeol~ah, kau tahu kita akan segera comeback. Aku tak mau kalau kesehatanmu memburuk"

"ne,ne, arraseo Hyung" ucap Chanyeol..

Tak lama Baekhyun sudah datang dengan setelan casualnya. Tak lupa dia memakai kacamata pemberian kekasihnya. Dia kemudian duduk disamping Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"kau masih mengantuk Baekhyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan tangan Chanyeol pada rambutnya.

"Lay masih di Chinakah?" tanya BaekHyun. member yang lain hanya mengangguk. Dan seperti yang dikatakan manager. Bahwa comeback tahun ini mereka hanya akan berdelapan. Bukan berarti Lay bukan bagian dari EXO lagi. Tapi karena Lay memang disibukan Jadwal di China. Sehingga Jadwal Comeback EXO bertabrakan dengan jadwalnya disana. Sekalipun Lay tak ikut comeback. Dia masih tetap menjadi bagian dari EXO.

.

.

.

SME Building -

Hari ini Exo akan melakukan latihan untuk persiapan album baru. Mereka semua bergegas menuju ruang latihan.

"Baekhyunie palliwa" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian sedikit berlari untuk menyusul yang lainnya. Dan tanpa disengaja Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan salah satu member Girlband disana.

BRUKK!

"aahh~ nunna mianhae, aku terburu-buru" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana Baekkie?"

"eum.. nan Gwenchana Chanyeol~ah" Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh Chanyeol.

"aahh~ annyeonghaseo Taeyeon sunbae" sapa Chanyeol. Taeyeon hanya tersenyum. Matanya sedikit melirik kearah tangan Chanyeol yang tengah memegang pinggang Baekhyun sembari mengusap-usapnya.

"kita duluan nunna, Annyeong" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari Taeyeon. Ya.. Taeyeon Yeoja yang sekitar beberapa tahun lalu dekat dengannya. Dan bahkan menjadi bahan pembicaraan di media. Skandal kencannya dengan Taeyeon yang dikonfirmasi SM bahwa mereka benar-benar berpacaran. Sempat membuat hubungan Chanyeol dengan Bakhyun menjadi renggang. Tentu saja mereka tidak benar-benar berkencan. Mungkin benar bahwa Baekhyun memang mengidolakan Taeyeon. Karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun seorang Sone. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Karena jujur hatinya sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Park Chanyeol.

"kau kenapa bisa bertabrakan dengannya sih? Apa kau tak lihat dia ada didepanmu eoh?"tanya Chanyeol.

"aku mana tahu kalau itu dia Yeollie. Kau cemburu eoh? Aku dan dia kan tak memiliki hubungan apapun" Baekhyun menjawabnya sambil berbisik agar tak di dengar oleh staff.

"tapi dia sepertinya merindukanmu. Kau tak lihat sedaritadi dia hanya memandangmu". Oh Park. Sepertinya kau mulai cemburu.

"eoh?" Baekhyun menggerjap imut dan kemudian berhenti. Membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"wae?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan kemudian berbisik di telinga Chanyeol sembari berjinjit. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol merona.

"Yaaakk! Byun Baekhyun "teriak Chanyeol. Sementara yang diteriaki hanya memeletkan lidahnya dan berlalu dari hadapan seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _We Going Kokobop!_

Mereka barusaja menyelesaikan sesi latihan mereka. Kemudian manager datang membawakan makanan.

"kalian sudah bekerja keras. Chaa~ ini makanlah. Setelah makan, datanglah keruang meeting"

"untuk apa?" tanya Suho sambil membagikan makanan kepeda member yang lain.

"kita akan membahas soal comeback stage nanti. Cepatlah makan" setelah itu manager keluar dari ruang latihan. Tinggal para member yang sedang menyantap makannya. Kai dan Chen saling berebut makanan. Sementara Suho dan Sehun makan dengan tenang. Kyungsoo makan dengan lahap, sambil sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak. Cara makan mereka membuat Kyungsoo geleng-geleng.

"Chaa~ makan ini aaaa~" chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun. dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Begitupun Baekhyun. dia menyuapi Chanyeol, tentu saja Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati juga.

"Yaakk! Kalian ini. Kenapa seperti sepasang kekasih? Jangan lakukan hal itu kalau dihapadan kamera. Arraseo" ucap Suho.

"arraseo Hyungg" ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Baekhyun hanya mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan kemudian kembali menyuapi Baekhyun. namja mungil kesayangannya ini memang punya hati yang sensitif. Dan Chanyeol selalu ada untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Meeting Room's -

Semua member sudah duduk untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan manager katakan. Baekhyun menguap beberapa kali. Sepertinya ia kelelahan kali ini. Apalagi hari ini mereka berlatih sangat keras. Karena comeback mereka tinggal sebentar lagi.

"baiklah memerdeul, seperti yang kita tahu. Bahwa sebentar lagi kalian akan comeback stage. Dan lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan selain kokobop adalah The Eve. Dan disini kalian akan ada bagian dimana dance berpasangan.

"whoaa... kalau begitu aku akan berpasangan dengan Chanyeol kan?"tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias. Namun gelengan manager membuat semangat BaekHyun menurun. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menyembunyikannya dibawah meja.

"Chanyeol akan berpasangan dengan Xiumin. Dan yang lain bisa liat daftar ini" ucap manager. Mereka semua mengambil kertas yang diberikan manager. Dan ini membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo ber highfive ria.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kai. Kai hanya menunjukan kertasnya pada Baekhyun. Kai sengaja menunjukannya untuk membuat Baekhyun cemburu. Karena Kai tahu, Baekhyun ingin sekali bisa berpasangan dengan Chanyeol teman sekamarnya. Begitulah pemikiran Kai.

"Yaaa! Kai-ah~kau jangan menggoda Baekhyun" ujar sang manager. "dan besok kalian akan mulai berlatih dance untuk The Eve.. sekarang. Kembali ke dorm dan istirahatlah" perintah manager.

"Nde Hyunggg" teriak memberdeul.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo~yaa" panggil Kai. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil air minum melirik Kai yang memanggilnya.

"wae?" tanya Kyungsoo

"apa kau tak lihat ada yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

"maksudmu? Mereka memangnya seperti itu? Selalu bersama dan selalu tak terpisahkan. Mereka kan memang sudah dekat sejak traine" ucap Kyungsoo.

"bukan itu Kyung~, tapi aku melihat kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mencintai"

"bukankah kita semua sesama member memang saling mencintai? Sudahlah, kau pasti melihat di internet soal Chanbaek lagi iyakan. Mereka kan hanya Fans. Mereka hanya menyayangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Biarkan fans berimajinasi sesuka mereka kai-ah. Dan kau jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau juga tahu sendiri kan soal Fans yang selalu berteriak kalau kita sedang melakukan skinsip". Kai hanya mengangguk. Memang benar. Diluaran sana ada fans yang memasangkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bukan berarti Kai mengiyakan semua itu. Hanya saja yang ada dipikirannya takut benar terjadi.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat Kai-ah, kita besok harus latihan." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

GREEPP!

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Dia menciumi rambut Baekhyun, Baekhyun barusaja selesai kemudian dia memilih untuk melihat pemandangan diluar lewat jendela kamarnya.

"wae Baby?" tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga menghadapnya. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun. sepertinya mood Baekhyun sedang tidak baik.

"apa soal dance The Eve?" tebak Chanyeol. Dan dengan imutnya Baekhyun mengangguk sembari mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol yang melihatya menjadi gemas sendiri dan kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"ishh~ Yeollie" Baekhyun menggetok kepala Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona karena tingkah Chanyeol.

"itu kan hanya dance sayang, lagipula kan hanya beberapa detik saja. Kau tak usah cemburu. Lagipula itu hanya Xiumin Hyung." Chanyeol mencoba menangkan kekasih manisnya ini.

"hhh~ arraseo" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Chaa~ sekarang berikan aku ciuman selamat malam". Baekhyun dengan segera mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil.

"mmphh~" Baekhyun sedikit melenguh kala Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun. tangannya ia letakan dileher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun melenguh. Baekhyun hanya bisa berpegangan pada pinggang Chanyeol dan sesekeli membalas ciuman Chanyeol

"nghh~" Baekhyun makin mengeratkan pegangannya kala Chanyeol menghisap bibirnya dengan cukup kuat. Chanyeol bahkan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan memudahkan Chanyeol untuk memasukan lidahnya. Perlahan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun berjalan dan menjatuhkan Baekhyun dengan lembut ke tempat tidur. Chanyeol menindihnya dan kemudian menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya pada Baekhyun.

"mmphh~ Chaniee" lenguh Baekhyun disela-sela ciumannya. Chanyeol masih asyik menghisap bibir baekhyun dan sesekali memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"ngghh~" Baekhyun makin melenguh kala Chanyeol menghisap kuat lidahnya. Baekhyun hanya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan sesekali meremas rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan Ciumannya. Menatap Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya. Baekhyun tengah berusaha menstabilkan pernafasannya. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun selalu kewalahan jika Chanyeol sudah menciumnya seperti tadi. Chanyeol menghapus sisa salivanya pada bibir Baekhyun dan kemudian tersenyum dengan bodohnya.

"Yaaakk! Park Chan bodoh! Bagaimana jika aku pingsan eoh?"teriak Baekhyun sedikit pelan. Karena bagaimanapun mereka berada di dorm. Kamar mereka bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"itu tidak akan terjadi Baby.." ucap Chanyeol dan kemudian bangun dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"kau mau kemana Channie?" Baekhyun bangun sembari membenarkan piyamanya yang sedikit acak-acakan karena ulah Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol hanya meciumnya saja. Tapi piyama Baekhyun tampak berantakan karena Baekhyun tak berhenti melenguh.

"aku lupa mengunci pintu sayangg" ucap Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

"Yaakk! Park Chan Pabbo!" teriak Baekhyun dan melemparkan bantal tepat kearah Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol berhasil menangkapnya.

"Yaaa! Baekhyun~ah, Chanyeol~ah, cepatlah tidur. Jangan buat keributan dimalam hari" itu suara Xiumin.

"ndee Hyungg" teriak keduanya dan kemudian saling berpandangan, kemudian terkikik pelan..

 _ **\- To Be Continued -**_

 _ **A/N** : cerita ini hanya imajinsi dari Author. Jika ada hal yang tak sesuai mohon mengertilah. Ini hanya sekedar fanfiction dan tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun. Semua karakter tidak sesuai dengan fakta yang ada. Hanya mengambil tema dan ceritanya mereka memang benar sebagai member EXO._


	2. Chapter 2

**|| BaekHyun Has ChanYeol ||**

 **Author** : RithaGamGyu

 **Main Cast** : Byun BaekHyun & Park ChanYeol

 **Support Cast** : EXO Member's , SM Family, and Other

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt, Family, Sweet

 **Rate** : T+ to M

 **A/N** : Shounen ai, Typo's, tidak sesuali EYD. Alur lambat dan maybe membosankan. Untuk yang bertahan membacanya. Silahkan lanjutkan, jika tidak. Tinggalkan saja ff ini. Hehehe... If you No Like. Dont Read.

FF ini berfokus pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jadi kisah cintanya hanya akan berfokus pada ChanBaek. Member yang lain dan Cast yang lain sebagai saksi bagaimana kisah mereka berjalan dan juga bagaimana mereka melihat perjuangan Cinta Chanbaek. Cerita ini tidak bermaksud untuk mengubah apapun. Ini hanya Fanfiction yang ingin menyatukan Chanbaek dalam sebuah FF. Dan jika ada kejadian yang memang keluar dari karakter asli mereka. Mohon mengertilah, karena ini hanya Fanfiction. Love Story About Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol.

 **Disclaimer** : BaekHyun has Chanyeol. Chanyeol Has BaekHyun. ChanBaek forever!

 **Summary** : Ini menceritakan tentang bagaimana hubungan BaekHyun dan Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah tidak berada di depan kamera. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang senang bermanja dengan Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana Chanyeol yang selalu cemburu ketika BaekHyun berdekatan dengan member lain ataupun dengan artis lain. Bagaimana sulitnya Chanyeol membujuk BaekHyun ketika dia sedang marah.

Perjalanan kisah cinta BaekHyun dan Chanyeol yang mana mereka harus berusaha menutupi hubungan dari media, orang terdekat dan tentu saja member EXO. Ketika sebagian Fans ada yang memberi dukungan kepada BaekHyun dan Chanyeol, maka ada pula yang mencaci BaekHyun. Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintai BaekHyun. Bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan mau menikah jika pendamping hidupnya adalah BaekHyun. BaekHyun diterima baik oleh keluarga Chanyeol. Karena bagaimanapun. Menurut keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah Hyung yang baik untuk Chanyeol. Keluarga Chanyeol mengaggap kedekatan keduanya hanya sebatas Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Hanya saja, mereka (Orangtua Chanyeol) tidakmengetahu bahwa Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan BaekHyun, begitupun dari kakaknya. Begitupun dengan BaekHyun., bahwa skinskip yang selama ini mereka lakukan adalah nyata. Bahwa ketika mereka mengungkapkan saling mencintai. Itu benar adanya. Lalu bagaimana BaekHyun dan Chanyeol akan menjalani semua ini?

- **CHAPTER 2-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat hari ini agensi mereka akan mengadakan konser SMTOWN lagi. Dan kali ini bertajuk _SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR VI_. tentu saja semua member akan sangat sibuk. Belum lagi mereka akan disibukan dengan acara comeback. Ini membuat mereka kadang kurang istirahat, tapi mereka menjalaninya dengan sangat senang. Apalagi diluaran sana banyak yang menunggu kehadiran mereka. Terumata Aeris atau biasa kita kenal EXO-L, sebutan untuk penggemar EXO. Dan Chanyeol baru selesai melakukan latihan bersama wendy dari member Red Velvet. Saat konser nanti Chanyeol akan berduet dengan Wendy menyanyikan lagu Stay With Me. Chanyeol nampak terduduk menyeka keringannya. Tak lama Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan membawa sebotol air mineral.

"Channie~ ini minumlah," Baekhyun memberikan botol itu dan kemudian dia duduk disamping Chanyeol untuk menemaninya. Sesekali dia mendekatkan kipas angin mini yang dia bawa pada leher Chanyeol. Jika tidak ada orang, ingin sekali Baekhyun meniupi Chanyeol. Karena dengan begitu Chanyeol akan merasa geli. Jika Chanyeo sudah geli, itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun. Sayangnya disini terlalu banyak orang. Dan bisa-bisa mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Gomawo Baby..." bisik Chanyeol agar tidak didengar orang. Jika mereka berdua, tentu saja Chanyeol akan memanggil Baby. Baekhyun juga terkadang begitu. Tapi Baekhyun lebih senang jika memanggil Chanyeol Channie~ , menurut BaekHyun itu sangatlah manis.

"aahh iyaa~, Eomma meminta kita datang. Bagaimana setelah konser ini selesai, kita mampir kerumah eomma,"

"Baiklah, aku juga rindu dengan Eomma-mu dan juga Yoora nunna" ucap Baekhyun dengan antusias.

"kau merindukan Yoora nunna atau kau hanya ingin meminta nunna mengajarimu memakai eyeliner lagi eoh?" goda Chanyeol sembari menusuk-nusuk pinggang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Yaaa! Channie~ ini geli, sudah hentikan," rengek Baekhyun manja. Dan tak ayal membuat Chanyeol gemas. Jika saja disini tak ada orang, maka Chanyeol dengan segala kemesumannya akan langsung melahap bibir Baekhyun yang menjadi candu Bagi Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konser tampak sangat meriah, semunya berjalan dengan lancar. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Teaser dari album mereka ditayangkan. Tak ayal ini benar-benar menjadi kejutan untuk aeris. Walaupun selama penampilan EXO ada melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Tapi itu tak membuat semangat mereka menjadi turun. Bahkan di akhir acara, sehun dan Kai malah membuat kesalahan itu sebagai lelucon.

"Hyung~ sepertinya malam ini aku akan pulang kerumah. Eomma barusaja menyuruhku untuk pulang," ucap Chanyeol pada Suho. Suho mengangguk dan kemudian dia melihat Baekhyun nampak mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun~ahh, kau mau kemana?"

"eoh? Aku juga akan pulang. aku akan meminta Chanyeol mengantarku, boleh?" tanya Baekhyun. sejujurnya, Baekhyun tak akan pulang kerumah. Dia hanya akan ikut dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak sebenarnya harus berbohong seperti ini. Tapi jia Baekhyun berkata jujur. Semua member yang lain pasti akan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang sering mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol.

"baiklah. Kalian hati-hati, Chanyeol~ah kau jangan mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan antarkan Baekhyun dengan selamat,"

"nde Hyung..." ucap Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kai masih memperhatikan mobil Chanyeol sampai benar-benar menghilang dari padangannya.

"Kai-aah~~ kenapa lagi?". Tanya Kyungsoo.

"anni.. Kyung~ apa kau tak melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara mereka?".

PLETAK!

"Yaakk! Kenapa kau memukulku." Kai mengelus kepalanya dan sedikit meringis, pukulan Kyungsoo ternyata cukup membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing walau hanya sepersekian detik.

"jangan berfikiran yang tidak tidak Kai-ahh, kau pikir mereka sedang menjalin hubungan percintaan diam-diam begitu?"

"bagaimana kalau itu memang benar?" ujar Kai.

"Yaa! Kau terlalu banyak membaca berita yang tidak tidak dari internet Kim Jongin." Kai hanya terdiam. Mungkin benar, dia terlalu banyak membaca berita yang tidak-tidak. Pikir Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam perrjalannya menuju rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Bahkan Chanyeol sedaritadi memanggil Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tak menyahut panggilan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"waeyo? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan heum?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun. berusaha memberikan kenyamanan kepada namja mungil pemilik hatinya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipinya.

"Suho Hyung.." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Eoh?" Chanyeol menghentikan sebentar mobilnya. Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun dan kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau takut jika member lain mengetahui hubungan kita?" tanya Chanyeol. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Sejujurnya bukan hanya takut, tapi Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para member jika mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi ini menyangkut masa depan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan juga masa depan para member.

"Baby... listen to me ok," Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"kita tidak akan menyembunyikan hubungan ini selamanya sayang. Suatu hari nanti kita juga harus memberitahu semua orang bukan. Entah itu member, orangtua kita dan juga Aeris. Dan kita hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya pada mereka. Kau mau kan menunggu sampai waktu itu tiba" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun percaya pada Chanyeol. Jika saatnya tiba dan semua orang tak memberikan dukungan padanya. Masih ada Chanyeol yang akan selalu ada disisinya.

"kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan Channie?," tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang seperti terdengar bisikan. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Yaaakk! Appoo," Baekhyun meringis sambil mengusap pipinya.

"kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu eoh? Saat aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Maka saat itu aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Baekhyun sayang. Lagipula, jika suatu saat aku meninggalkanmu. Bukannya itu sama artinya aku mencari mati" ucap Chanyeol diselingi senyuman. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum. Yeaahh.. dia tahu Chanyeolnya memang tak akan pernah meninggalkan dia dalam keadaan apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Anggap saja kalau kai tak punya sopan santun. Karena dia berani memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat sang pemilik tak ada ditempat. Sejujurnya Kai hanya penasaran sejauh mana hubungan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Karena secara tidak langsung Kai pernah melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bermesraan didepan ruang TV. Kai kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

 _Flashback On_

 _Kai terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasa haus, namun sayangnya air di gelas sudah kosong. Dengan setengah mengantuk Kai berjalan menuju dapur. Ia sengaja tak menyalakan lampu ruangan. Karena ini sudah hampir larut pagi. Kalau tidak salah, tadi Kai sempat melirik jam di meja nakasnya dan itu menunjukan pukul 01.30 pagi._

 _Kai berjalan ke arah dapur, dan kemudian dia meminum segelas air. Saat sudah selesai, Kai mendengar seperti suara seseorang sedang berbicara. Karena penasaran Kai pun berjalan menuju arah suara itu berada._

 _Dan Kai sempat terdiam saat apa yang dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah asik mengobrol. Sebenarnya tidak salah sih mereka mengobrol dijam tengah malam seperti ini. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya, posisi Baekhyun yang berada dipangkuan Chanyeol dan juga dua kancing piyama Baekhyun yang terbuka._

" _Yaa! Hentikan Mr Park. Kau tak lihat kalau aku kegelian eoh?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa. Bagaimana tidak. Tangan nakal Chanyeol masih saja menggoda Baekhyun, dengan lihainya Chanyeol memasukan tangan ke dalam piyama Baekhyun dan kemudian mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Chanyeol yang gemas hanya menggigit pipi Baekhyun sambil tertawa._

" _nanti ini berbekas Channie jika kau terus menggigit pipiku. Dan ini juga bukan bakpau" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun justru itu membuat Baekhyun terlihat lebih menggemaskan lagi._

 _CUPP!_

 _Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, sementara yang dikecup masih terus mempoutkan bibirnya dan sesekali tersenyum. Tanganya ia kalungkan keleher Chanyeol dan kemudian Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol._

" _Saranghae My Chan.." dan kemudian Baekhyun mengecup telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat._

" _Nado Saranghae My Baekkie"_

 _Sementara Kai masih terdiam melihat semua itu. Apakah ini mimpi? Hyung kesayangannya tengah bermesraan. Kai tidak ambil pusing, mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Kai pun memilih kembali ke kamarnya._

 _Flashback Off_

Dan sekarang Kai sedang berada dikamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kai hanya melihat-lihat saja awalnya. Kai hanya ingin menjernihkan pemikirannya soal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Karena Kai tidak mau nantinya akan terjadi salah paham. Kai merasa dia tidak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan. Dan mungkin malam itu dia memang berhalusinasi. Kai memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Namun sesuatu dari bawah bantal membuat Kai berhenti dan kemudian kembali memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kai mengambil beberapa foto yang terletak disana. Dilihat dari tanggal dibawah foto itu. Ini diambil beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kai melihat beberapa foto itu dalam diam. Saat foto yang terakhir Kai terkejut melihatnya.

"ini..." gumamnya. Kai mengambil foto itu dan kemudian membawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"eomma... aku datang," teriak Chanyeol. Sang eomma yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangan Chayeol langsung berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluk anak bungsu kesayangannya.

"annyeonghaseyo Eommoni," ucap Baekhyun. eomma Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"kau datang Baekhyun-ahh~ eomma sepertinya sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"

"aku baik-baik saja eomma. Eomma apa kabar? Baek Juga merindukan Eomma". Chanyeol tersenyum melihat interaksi eommanya dengan Baekhyun. seandainya eomma tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya. Apakah sang Eomma akan bersikap sama terhadap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ahh~ kau datang? Kebetulan sekali, nunna punya sesuatu untukmu. Setelah makan kau ikutklah dengan nunna." Ucap Yoora.

"Yaaak! Nunna.. bukannya kau menyambut adik tampanmu ini, kau malah lebih memperhatikan Baekhyun."

"uuu,, uri Chanyeollie cemburu eoh, karena Baekhyunnya nunna ambil". Goda Yoora. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa. Saat berada dirumah Chanyeol, dia mendapatkan kehangatan dan Baekhyun jadi selalu rindu akan rumahnya jika sudah ke rumah Chanyeol.

"sudah,, sudah,, sebaiknya kita makan, eomma tahu kalau kalian pasti lapar. Kajja." Ajak Eomma Chanyeol menghentikan aksi mari menggoda Uri Chanyeollie.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung cukup ramai. Karena Yoora tak berhenti menggoda Chanyeol dan juga tak berhenti membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Berada dirumah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berasa tenang dan rasa lelah karena sudah melakukan kegiatannya hilang begitu saja, mungkin karena keluarga Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan sangat hangat.

Dan saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada dikamar Yoora. Setelah makan Yoora mengajak Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Dan mari menculik Baekhyun dari Chanyeol berhasil membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan. Dan itu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan bagi Yoora sang kakak.

"Baekhyun~ahh, bagaimana bisa kau tenang-tenang saja ditempeli Chanyeol. Nanti kalau kau punya kekasih, kupastikan Chanyeol tak akan menempelimu terus. Nanti kasihan pacarmu" ucap Yoora. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol marah. Toh kekasih Baekhyun sendiri adalah Chanyeol.

"nunna.. apa ini eyeliner terbaru?" Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan berhasil, Yoora langsung mengambil eyeliner yang sedang dipegang Baekhyun.

"ahh~ nunna ingin menunjukan ini padamu Baekhyun~ah, kau selalu tampil dengan menggunakan Eyeliner kan. Dan ini Eyeliner keluaran terbaru. Kau mau mencobanya saat nanti tampil. Nunna akan memberimu Cuma-Cuma,"

"jinja?." Baekhyun nampak berbinar saat Yoora akan memberikannya dengan Cuma-Cuma.

"tentu saja, karena kau teman baik adikku dan kalian kan satu Grup." Ucap Yoora. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dia merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Teman. Yaa, semua orang saat ini hanya menganggap dirinya dan Chanyeol adalah teman satu Grupnya. Teman sekamarnya.

"Baekhyun-aahh, kau melamun?"

"ahh~ anniya. Jadi nunna memberikan ini padaku kan. Khamsahamida nunna." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedang asyik melihat-lihat akun instagramnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum karena banyak sekali fans yang selalu memberinya dukungan. Bahkan Chanyeol selalu iseng mengetik kata ChanBaek. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang kala melihat banyak foto dirinya disandingkan dengan Baekhyun. tentu saja hal ini membuat Chanyeol berbangga hati. Karena Bagi Chanyeol memiliki baekhyun adalah keberuntungannya. Karena memiliki baekhyun adalah anugrah yang tuhan berikan untuknya. Sejak hatinya memutuskan bahwa Baekhyunlah yang akan menjadi sandarannya. Sejak saat itulah rasa cinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun tak pernah berkurang. Bahkan semakin hari Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, maka rasa cintanya akan selalu bertambah.

"Channiee..." Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan kemudian menguncinya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasan Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol. Dan bisa dibilang sejak mereka memutuskan menjadi sebagai kekasih. Jika mereka berdua sedang berada dikamar. Maka pintu kamar harus selalu terkunci.

"eoh? Baby... kau sudah selesai dengan Yoora nunna? Dia tidak menggodamukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan kemudian duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"sayangnya Yoora nunna tadi menggodaku dan aku hampir saja tergoda olehnya," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Yaakkk! " Chanyeol berteriak. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol cemburu terhadap kakaknya sendiri.

"Bakhyun-aah~, sayang... berhenti tertawa eoh." Ok. Baekhyun berhenti tertawa. Tapi sungguh ekspresi Chanyeol tadi sangatlah lucu sekali.

"Chanyeol sayang.. Bagaimana bisa aku tergoda dengan Yoora nunna, jika dihadapanku saja saat ini sudah ada sesorang yang membuat jantungku selalu berdebar saat aku menyembutkan namanya." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat mendengar apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan. Karena sejujurnya. Chanyeol juga selalu berdebar saat menyebutkan nama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ya, mereka sedang dalam masa dimana mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Jika kalian bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun dan begitupun sebaliknya. Terdapat cinta yang sangat besar diantara mereka. Cinta yang tak bisa diartikan. Dan cinta yang tulus melebihi siapapun. Siapapun akan terpesona kepada Baekhyun. jika sudah berada didekat Baekhyun, kau akan merasa betah dan tak ingin jauh dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu,, bahwa kebersamaanya dengan Baekhyun tak akan bisa berjalan dengan mudah. Chanyeol sudah menyadari, kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun akan membuat beberapa orang tersakiti. Tapi separuh jiwa Chanyeol sudah berada pada Baekhyun. begitupun sebaliknya. Karena Baekhyun hanya milik Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya milik Baekhyun.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

PS : tadinya mau update sampe pas acara knowing brother. Tapi pending dulu, next Chapter. Mari kita lihat bagaimana Chanyeol cemburu saat Baekhyun berkata soal bagian tubuh Sehun. Dan bagaimana cara Baekhyun menenangkan Chanyeol dari rasa cemburunya.

 **Dont forger to Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**|| BaekHyun Has ChanYeol ||**

 **Author** : RithaGamGyu

 **Main Cast** : Byun BaekHyun & Park ChanYeol

 **Support Cast** : EXO Member's , SM Family, and Other

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt, Family, Sweet

 **Rate** : T+ to M

 **A/N** : Shounen ai, Typo's, tidak sesuali EYD. Alur lambat dan maybe membosankan. Untuk yang bertahan membacanya. Silahkan lanjutkan, jika tidak. Tinggalkan saja ff ini. Hehehe... If you No Like. Dont Read.

FF ini berfokus pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jadi kisah cintanya hanya akan berfokus pada ChanBaek. Member yang lain dan Cast yang lain sebagai saksi bagaimana kisah mereka berjalan dan juga bagaimana mereka melihat perjuangan Cinta Chanbaek. Cerita ini tidak bermaksud untuk mengubah apapun. Ini hanya Fanfiction yang ingin menyatukan Chanbaek dalam sebuah FF. Dan jika ada kejadian yang memang keluar dari karakter asli mereka. Mohon mengertilah, karena ini hanya Fanfiction. Love Story About Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol.

 **Disclaimer** : BaekHyun has Chanyeol. Chanyeol Has BaekHyun. ChanBaek forever!

 **Summary** : Ini menceritakan tentang bagaimana hubungan BaekHyun dan Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah tidak berada di depan kamera. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang senang bermanja dengan Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana Chanyeol yang selalu cemburu ketika BaekHyun berdekatan dengan member lain ataupun dengan artis lain. Bagaimana sulitnya Chanyeol membujuk BaekHyun ketika dia sedang marah.

Perjalanan kisah cinta BaekHyun dan Chanyeol yang mana mereka harus berusaha menutupi hubungan dari media, orang terdekat dan tentu saja member EXO. Ketika sebagian Fans ada yang memberi dukungan kepada BaekHyun dan Chanyeol, maka ada pula yang mencaci BaekHyun. Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintai BaekHyun. Bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan mau menikah jika pendamping hidupnya adalah BaekHyun. BaekHyun diterima baik oleh keluarga Chanyeol. Karena bagaimanapun. Menurut keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah Hyung yang baik untuk Chanyeol. Keluarga Chanyeol mengaggap kedekatan keduanya hanya sebatas Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Hanya saja, mereka (Orangtua Chanyeol) tidakmengetahu bahwa Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan BaekHyun, begitupun dari kakaknya. Begitupun dengan BaekHyun., bahwa skinskip yang selama ini mereka lakukan adalah nyata. Bahwa ketika mereka mengungkapkan saling mencintai. Itu benar adanya. Lalu bagaimana BaekHyun dan Chanyeol akan menjalani semua ini?

- **CHAPTER 3-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah kembali ke dorm sambil membawa makanan yang dibuatkan oleh Eomma Chanyeol. Sore ini Chanyeol akan pergi shooting dengan Suho Hyung untuk acara JTBC Lets Eat Dinner Together. Dan malamnya dia akan menjadi bintang tamu di acaranya Lee Dong Wook dalam Vapp. Chanyeol memang terbilang lumayan banyak mengisi acara secara individual. Dan ini kadang membuat Baekhyun kesepian karena selalu ditinggal Chanyeol pergi.

"kalian datang bersamaan?" tanya Kai saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja tiba.

"eoh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol memberikan jawaban untuk Kai.

"Kami bertemu didepan. Bukankah Baekhyun semalam pulang kerumahnya. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba kami datang bersama" ucap Chanyeol.

"mungkin saja Hyung menjeput Baekhyun Hyung kan" ucap Kai yang kemudian Kyungsoo memberikan Deathglarenya. Bagaimana bisa Kai berkata seperti itu. Kyungsoo melihat ada yang berbeda dengan Kai.

"Chaa~ sebaiknya kalian makan. Karena setelah ini kita akan latihan kan" suho melerai para member dan menyuruh mereka makan masakan yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku ke kamar dulu" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol lebih memilih berkumpul bersama member lain. Dia ikut kembali memakan masakan yang dia bawa. Padahal tadi pagi Chanyeol sudah sarapan di rumahnya.

"Yakk! Itu kan jatah makanku. kenapa kau mengambilnya Hyung!" teriak Sehun.

"karena aku ingin memakannya," ucap Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah. Member yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan sang Maknae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Rasanya ia masih mengantuk. Karena sejujurnya semalem Baekhyun tak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Baekhyun mengingat dengan jelas perkataan Nunnanya Chanyeol. Bahwa Nunnanya melihat Chanyeol dengan dirinya hanya sebatas Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Atau bisa dibilang hanya teman dekat saja. Baekhyun meraba bantal disebelahnya dan dia menyentuh foto foto yang dia simpan dibawah bantalnya. Baekhyun belum sempat menyimpannya karena terlalu sibuk latihan. Diambilnya foto-foto itu dan kemudian Baekhyun melihat-lihatnya. Ada banyak Foto dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Dan kebanyakan foto itu diambil saat dini hari. Ketika mereka berdua selesai bercinta. Baekhyun selalu meminta Chanyeol unntuk memfotonya ketika rambut dia berantakan karena ulah Chanyeol. Atau begitupun sebaliknya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat meliat foto yang terakhir. Ada satu foto yang hilang. Baekhyun yakin dia tidak menghilangkannya atau bahkan menyimpannya. Baekhyun bahkan menyimpan semua fotonya dibawah bantal ini. Baekhyun terbangun dan kemudian mencari foto itu. Foto itu akan berbahaya jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Baekhyun mencari kesegala sudut kamar. Tapi dia tak menemukan foto itu.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar untuk memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa sebentar lagi akan latihan. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menemukan Baekhyun sedang menungging dan melihat ke bawah tempat tidur. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. bagaimana bisa ketika sedang seperti itu saja membuat Baekhyun terlihat Manis.

"Baby.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan segera menyambut Baekhyun dan kemudian memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"kau sedang apa sih sayang? Kita akan segera latihan."

"ini..." Baekhyun memberikan beberapa Foto kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan kemudian bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol yang melihat hasil jepretannya tersenyum. Baekhyun ketika sedang selesai bercinta bagaimana bisa secantik ini.

"kau tidak menyadari sesuatu Channie?" tanya Baekhyun. dan dengan gerakan seperkian detik Baekhyun sudah berada dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol.

"aku sangat menyadari sesuatu sayang. Bahwa kau disini terlihat sangat manis dan juga cantik" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha keluar dari kungkungan Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya ini mustahil.

"bukan itu Chanyeol~ah," Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"lalu apa heum?" Chanyeol memainkan jari-jari tangannya pada pipi Baekhyun dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun. sementara Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya kemudian berbisik.

"tadinya aku menyusulmu untuk mengajak latihan. Tapi sepertinya aku perlu mendapatkan energi" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tahu maksud Chanyeol hanya mencubit perut Chanyeol.

"Yaa! Park Chan mesum" bisik Baekhyun. namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu, bahwa ciuman ini tak akan berlangsung sebentar. karena sebentar lagi akan latihan, jadi mereka harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya. Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap tengkuk Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol tahu itu adalah letak sensitif Baekhyun.

"mmphh~" Baekhyun melenguh disela ciumannya. Chanyeol makin memperdalam ciumannya. Sesekali melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dan kemudian menghisapnya. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang.

"nnghh~" Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Dia langsung menggigit bibir Baekhyun dan kemudian memasukan lidahnya.

"aakhh~ mmphh~" Chanyeol mengulum lidah Baekhyun. mencium Baekhyun adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik baju Baekhyun hingga ke atas. Memasukan tangannya kedalam kaos Baekhyun dan memainkan tangannya dipunggung Baekhyun.

"ngghh~ Channiee~~" Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan beralih menciumi leher Baekhyun.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Baekhyun~ah, Chanyeol~ah, kalian didalam?" itu suara Suho. Suho sengaja memanggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena mereka berdua tak juga keluar dari kamar. Sementara Suho bediri didepan kamar Chanbaek. Chanbaek sendiri tepat berada dibalik pintu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara suho. Berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tak bergeming. Dia masih terus menciumi leher Baekhyun dan sesekali menjilatnya. Membuat Baekhyun ingin mendesah.

"nnghh~mmph~" Baekhyun berusaha menahan desahanya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"aku segera keluar H-hyunggg..." teriak Baekhyun. tangan Chanyeol dengan jailnya meremas nipple Baekhyun.

"gwenchana Baekhyun?" tanya Suho saat mendengar Baekhyun berteriak. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dan kemudian dia kembali menciumi leher Baekhyun dan sesekali menjilatnya.

"nghh~ j-jangan di hi-hisap Channiee~" Ucap Baekhyun Setengah mendesah.

"Baekhyun~ah," panggil Suho kembali.

Chanyeol memilin nipple Baekyun dan kemudian meremasnya. Baekhyun sudah dibuat lemas. Untung saja Chanyeol menopang badannya. Chanyeol dengan sengaja melakukannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya senang melihat wajah Baekhyun ketika sedang panik seperti ini. Baekhyun melotot kearah Chanyeol sambil menahan desahannya. Sementara tangan Chanyeol satunya masih memilin nipple Baekhyun.

"Gwechana Suho Hyung,,, aku hanya sedang mencari barang yang hilanggg" teriak Baekhyun.

"arraseo. Cepatlah" ucap Suho. Chanyeol yang mendengar langkah Suho menjauh. Menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan sesaat kemudian mendapatkan pukulan dari Baekhyun.

"Yaakk!" teriak Baekhyun sembari merapihkan kausnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"kajja kita latihan Babyy" ucap Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Latihan dance Kokobop dan juga latihan The Eve membuat mereka kelelahan. Bagaimanapun mereka kali ini benar-benar berusaha keras melakukan yang terbaik. Lihatlah Kai yang sudah tergeletak dilantai karena kelelahan. Pasalnya Kai dance machine EXO. Jadi dia yang paling banyak melakukan gerakan dance dengan tenaga penuh.

"Yaakk! apa kau segitu lelahnya Kai~ah?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai melemparkan handuk bekas ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau sediri nampak kelelahan Park. Kau tak lihat keringatmu banyak sekali". Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Sejujurnya dia sangat lelah, tapi sebelum latihan dia sudah mendapatkan asupan energi, jelas saja menurut Chanyeol ini tidak terlalu melelahkan.

"Baekhyun Hyung.. nanti malam temani aku makan ya" pinta Kai. Baekhyun yang tidak ada kegiatan apapun menyetujuinya.

"Yaakk! kenapa harus dengan Baekhyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Kai pura-pura marah. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak mungkin kan kalau mengatakan pada Kai bahwa dia cemburu melihat Kai berduaan pergi bersama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol~ah, sebentar lagi kita harus pergi. Sebaiknya kita pulang ke dorm sekarang" ucap Suho.

"Ahh~ nde Hyung." Chanyeol dan Suho berpamitan terlebih dahulu karena dia akan mengisi acara lain. Chanyeol mengeluarkan Hp-nya dan mengirim pesan kepada Baekhyun.

 _\- To : My Baby Baekkie_

 _jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kai. arraseo! Dan aku pergi dulu. Saranghae –_

Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring dilantai mengambil HP-nya dan kemudian membaca pesan Chayeol sambil tersenyum.

 _To : My Park Chan_

 _Dia itu Kai sayang. Kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu. Nado Saeanghae –_

Kai yang memang berbaring disamping Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melihat dan membaca pesan dari Chanyeol.

"Hyung.. pastikan kita hanya pergi berdua nde," ucap Kai.

"arraseo Kai~ahh".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho sudah kembali dari acara Shootingnya. Sementara Chanyeol masih harus menghadiri acara bersama Lee Dong Wook Sunbae. Chanyeol membahas soal rambutnya yang seperti cotton candy dan juga membahas rambutnya yang sering ganti ganti warna. Dan tak lupa dia juga membahas sedikit tentang album terbarunya. Apalagi EXO akan segera comeback. Lee dong Wook juga bertanya soal kata kata yang sedang tren saat ini yaitu "nae maeum soge jeojang" Chanyeol memang tak mengetahuinya. Tapi setelah ini sepertinya dia akan melakukannya bersama Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai dan Baekhyun sudah berada disebuah restoran. Kai memilih tempat yang sangat pojok. Agar tak ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"kenapa kau mengajak makan disini? Bukannya di dorm banyak makanan?" tanya Bakhyun sembari memakan Sushi pesannya.

"geunyang.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengamu Hyung," ucap Kai.

"tentang?" Baekhyun masih asyik mengunyah makanannya. Bagi Baekhyun makan adalah hal yang penting. Dan Baekhyun juga selalu menikmati makannya.

"ini..." Kai memberikan satu buah foto. Dimana Chanyeol sedang mencium leher Baekhyun, dan mereka tak berpakaian sama sekali. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Dalam foto tersebut Baekhyun nampak menikmati apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah makanan langsung berhenti. Itu foto yang sedaritadi dia cari. Dan bagaimana foto itu bisa ada ditangan Kai?

"bagaimana foto ini bisa..." ucapan Baekhyun dipotong oleh Kai.

"sudah berapa lama Hyung dan Chanyeol menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kai.

"nde...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol barusaja tiba di dorm. Dan dorm nampak sangat sepi, Chanyeol merindukan namja mungilnya. Dengan segera dia menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

CKLEK!

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun nampak sangat gelap. Apa Baekhyun sudah tertidur? Biasanya Baekhyun dan tak akan tertidur sebelum Chanyeol datang.

"Baekhyun~ah" panggil Chanyeol. namun Baekhyun tak juga bersuara. Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu. Dilihatnya Baekhyun tengah terbaring.

"apa dia sudah tidur?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan kemudian mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Channie~ apa itu kau?" tanya Baehyun dengan suara parau. Chanyeol yang merasa ada yang berbeda dari suara Baekhyun membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan dia melihat Baekhyun tengah menangis.

DEG!

Hati Chanyeol merasa sakit saat melihat kekasihnya menangis seperti itu. Terlebih Baekhyun memiliki hati yang sensitif.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"kenapa heumm?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sabar.

"Kai...hiks" ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"wae? Kai kenapa hheum?" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh kesabaran.

"diaa..." belum sempat Baekhyun berbicara seseorang mengetok pintu kamarnya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Hyung... Baekhyun Hyung.." itu suara Kai. Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres antara Baekhyun dan juga Kai. Chanyeol memindahkan Baekhyun ke samping. Saat Chanyeol akan membuka pintu. Baekhyun menahannya.

"wae Baby?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih terdiam dan airmatanya masih terus saja mengalir. Jujur ini membuat hati Chanyeol sakit. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Baekhyunnya? Kenapa dia menangis seperti ini?

 **To Be Continued –**

 **PS : Tadinya mau sampe dimana acara Knowing Brother. Tapi ternyata masih belum sampe kesana. Maybe Next chapter, kkkk~**

 **Kira-kira apa yang dibicarakan Kai terhadap Baekhyun? dan kenapa Baekhyun sampai menangis. Kalau tidak ada halangan Next Chapter akan dijelaskan.**

 **A/N : FF ini akan sedikit panjang. Mengingat ini tentang perjalanan kisah Cinta Chanbaek. Dan ini kejadinya berurutan sesuai jadwal mereka. Hanya saja untuk cerita tidak benar-benar real life. Yang real life hanya kegiatannya saja.**

 **Dont Forget to Review Aeris yang menyangkut CHBS**


	4. Chapter 4

**|| BaekHyun Has ChanYeol ||**

 **Author** : RithaGamGyu

 **Main Cast** : Byun BaekHyun & Park ChanYeol

 **Support Cast** : EXO Member's , SM Family, and Other

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt, Family, Sweet

 **Rate** : T+ to M

 **A/N** : Shounen ai, Typo's, tidak sesuali EYD. Alur lambat dan maybe membosankan. Untuk yang bertahan membacanya. Silahkan lanjutkan, jika tidak. Tinggalkan saja ff ini. Hehehe... If you No Like. Dont Read.

FF ini berfokus pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jadi kisah cintanya hanya akan berfokus pada ChanBaek. Member yang lain dan Cast yang lain sebagai saksi bagaimana kisah mereka berjalan dan juga bagaimana mereka melihat perjuangan Cinta Chanbaek. Cerita ini tidak bermaksud untuk mengubah apapun. Ini hanya Fanfiction yang ingin menyatukan Chanbaek dalam sebuah FF. Dan jika ada kejadian yang memang keluar dari karakter asli mereka. Mohon mengertilah, karena ini hanya Fanfiction. Love Story About Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol.

 **Disclaimer** : BaekHyun has Chanyeol. Chanyeol Has BaekHyun. ChanBaek forever!

 **Summary** : Ini menceritakan tentang bagaimana hubungan BaekHyun dan Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah tidak berada di depan kamera. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang senang bermanja dengan Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana Chanyeol yang selalu cemburu ketika BaekHyun berdekatan dengan member lain ataupun dengan artis lain. Bagaimana sulitnya Chanyeol membujuk BaekHyun ketika dia sedang marah.

Perjalanan kisah cinta BaekHyun dan Chanyeol yang mana mereka harus berusaha menutupi hubungan dari media, orang terdekat dan tentu saja member EXO. Ketika sebagian Fans ada yang memberi dukungan kepada BaekHyun dan Chanyeol, maka ada pula yang mencaci BaekHyun. Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintai BaekHyun. Bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan mau menikah jika pendamping hidupnya adalah BaekHyun. BaekHyun diterima baik oleh keluarga Chanyeol. Karena bagaimanapun. Menurut keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah Hyung yang baik untuk Chanyeol. Keluarga Chanyeol mengaggap kedekatan keduanya hanya sebatas Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Hanya saja, mereka (Orangtua Chanyeol) tidakmengetahu bahwa Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan BaekHyun, begitupun dari kakaknya. Begitupun dengan BaekHyun., bahwa skinskip yang selama ini mereka lakukan adalah nyata. Bahwa ketika mereka mengungkapkan saling mencintai. Itu benar adanya. Lalu bagaimana BaekHyun dan Chanyeol akan menjalani semua ini?

- **CHAPTER 4-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam sebelumnya..

Kai dan Baekhyun memilih restoran yang memang tidak terlalu banyak dikunjungi orang. Bukan karena restoran itu tidak laku. Hanya saja status mereka sebagai penyanyi membuat mereka terkadang untuk makan dengan tenangpun sangat susah. Karena ini sudah hampir malam, tentu saja sudah tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang ke restoran itu. Hanya beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Itupun kebanyakan orang yang pulang kerja lembur. Maka dari itu Kai sengaja mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan disini.

"sudah berapa lama Hyung dan Chanyeol menjadi sepasang kekasih?". Itulah pertanyaan yang selama ini ada di pikiran kai. Dan kali ini Kai berhasil menanyakannya secara langsung kepada Baekhyun. dan saat ini Kai percaya, bahwa malam itu. Malam dimana dia mengambil air minum, dia memang benar-benar melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bermesraan.

"nde...?" Baekhyun terkejut. Setelah Kai memperlihatkan fotonya dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan Kai. Baekhyun bukan tidak mau menjawab. Hanya saja dia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Terlebih tidak ada Chanyeolnya disini. Bagaimanapun membahas hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang istimewa ini bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

"Kai~ah, aku..."

"hyung selama ini tak menganggap kami keluarga? Bagaimana bisa Hyung menyembunyikan status kalian?," Kai menghela nafas sejenak. Dia memijit kepalanya. Jujur kepalanya merasa mendadak berputar. Kai sejujurnya tak ingin terbawa dalam masalah ini. Tapi menyangkut Baekhyun Hyung dan juga Chanyeol Hyung. Itu juga menyangkut EXO. Karena mereka satu Grup dan mereka adalah keluarga.

"bukan begitu Kai~ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kami. Hanya saja mungkin kalian tak akan pernah menerima kami. Dan kami memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertunduk. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kai. Kai nampak mengepalkan tangannya. Apa Kai akan marah? Itulah pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Hyung..." Kai meneguk segelas air untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Kai sungguh dibuat pusing. Setelah ini apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tetap merahasiakan hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari para member. Atau Kai harus memberitahu mereka.

"tidak Kai..." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Matanya sudah memerah. Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki hati yang sensitif tentu saja langsung berfikiran yang tidak tidak. "aku tidak akan memutuskan Chanyeol Kai~ah, jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintai Chanyeol dan jangan pernah membuat aku dan Chanyeol menjadi jauh. Dan jangan pernah membuatku memilih untuk bersama EXO atau bersama Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol Kai~ah. Demi tuhan Kai~ah. Chanyeol adalah hidupku." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Hyung maksudku bukan seperti itu. Maksudku adalah..." Baekhyun langsung berdiri meninggalkan Kai. Kai sendiri dibuat bingung dengan yang sedang terjadi. Sungguh. Dia tak akan meminta Baekhyun Hyung memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Kai hanya kecewa kenapa Baekhyun merahasiakan hubungannya.

"Yaaa! Hyung... Baekhyun Hyung..." teriak Kai mencoba mengejar Baekhyun. namun Sayang. Baekhyun sudah pergi dengan cepat dan mungkin dia sedang menangis di kamarnya.

"Sial!" umpat Kai. "Ini akan berbahaya. Apalagi sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan segera pulang bersama Suho Hyung. Dan Suho Hyung tak boleh mengetahui semua ini," Kai dengan segera pulang ke Dorm. Dia perlu berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"wae Baby?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih terdiam dan airmatanya masih terus saja mengalir. Jujur ini membuat hati Chanyeol sakit. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Baekhyunnya? Kenapa dia menangis seperti ini?

"Sayang..." Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir dipipi Baekhyun. "mau bercerita heum? Bukankah kita berjanji untuk tidak menutupi hal apapun," Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang. Chanyeol sedih jika melihat Baekhyunnya seperti ini.

"Hyung... Baekhyun Hyung.." itu suara Kai. Kai masih berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"ini tentang Kai?" tanya Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia memang tidak bisa untuk berbohong kepada Chanyeol. "biar aku yang membukanya dan berbicara dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"wae Kai~ah?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai nampak bernafas lega saat Chanyeol yang membuka pintunya. Ini saat yang tepat. Kai memang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini agar tak berlarut-larut.

"aku ingin berbicara dengan Hyung dan juga Baekhyun Hyung," ucap Kai. Chanyeol yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengijinkan Kai memasuki kamarnya. Dan tak lupa kembali mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Kai duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. dan Kai baru menyadari tempat tidur mereka disatukan. Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih. Kai menjadi merasa bersalah terhadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat ada kecanggungan antara Baekhyun dan Kai langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun. awalnya Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuat suasana menjadi ceria. Mengingat dia barusaja diajari oleh Lee Dong Wook Sunbae soal kata-kata yang sedang trend saat ini. Namun hal itu ia urungkan kala Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kaus yang sedang Chanyeol kenakan. Kai dan Chanyeol langsung berfokus pada tangan Baekhyun.

"wae?" Chanyeol menatap Kai dan Baekhyun bergantian. Kai memang masih muda, tapi dia memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Chanyeol Hyung.. aku mengetahui hubungan kalian, aku tahu kalau kalian bukan hanya sekedar roomate. Aku tahu kalau kalian adalah sepasang kekasih" ucap Kai. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kaus Chanyeol. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Airmatanya kembali terjatuh.

"kau mengetahui hubungan kami?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tenang. Sejujurnya waktu seperti ini memang akan segera datang. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa waktu datangnya akan secepat ini. Dan terlebih yang mengetahuinya adalah Kai.

Kai mengangguk. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan sedih. "Hyung..." panggil Kai pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil menatap mata Kai. Baekhyun tahu Kai kecewa, sorot matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. "aku tidak akan memutuskan Chanyeol Kai~ah. Andwee!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. Walapun Baekhyun namja. Tapi masalah ini cukup serius dan membuat Bakhyun tanpa sadar menangis lagi.

"kau menyuruh Baekhyun memutuskanku?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai hanya menggeleng, karena Kai memang tidak akan mengatakan itu.

"Baekhyun Hyung.. dengarkan aku nde.." ucap Kai menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan dia tak mau melihat mata Kai. Baekhyun tak mau melihat kekecewaan Kai lagi. Chanyeol hanya mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"aku tidak akan menyuruh Hyung untuk memutuskan Chanyeol." Ucap Kai pada akhirnya. Membuat Baekhyun mendongkak melihat Kai "Jinjayo?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai hanya mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Hyung saja yang main lari saat aku belum selesai bicara. Aishh!" Kai kini tengah kesal. "aku memang kecewa kalian tidak memberitahu kami tentang hubungan kalian. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyuruh kalian untuk berpisah. Aku juga bisa melihat kalau kalian saling mencintai. Lagipula aku tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan hubungan kalian. Tapi aku kesal kalian merahasiakan hubungan kalian dari kami"

"uuuu.. uri Kai sedang marah eoh?" goda Chanyeol. "Yaakk!" teriak Kai. Dan teriakan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian berlari untuk memeluk Kai.

"Yaaa! Yaa!" Chanyeol langsung menarik kerah baju Baekhyun agar Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. "aaaa.. waeee?" gumam Baekhyun. "kau memeluk namja lain didepan kekasihmu ini Byun Baek," ujar Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Kai hanya tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang tengah cemburu.

"terimakasih Uri Kai.. kau yang terbaik," ucap Chanyeol dan kemudian membawa Baekhyun kesampingnya.

"Kai~ah.."

"wae Chanyeol Hyung.."

"Mian.. karena kami merahasiakan hubungan kami. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya. Tapi hubungan seperti kami kau tahu sendiri, lagipula walaupun diluaran sana banyak yang mendukung kami. Tapi kami juga tidak bisa dengan mudah untuk mengungkapkan hubungan kami. Aku bahkan belum bisa memberitahu keluargaku. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun. kami masih menyimpannya untuk kami sendiri Kai~ah." Jelas Chanyeol.

"apa kalian merasa tersiksa? Seberapa sering kalian harus menderita saat kalian harus berpura-pura tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Apalagi beberapa tahun terakhir ini." Ucap Kai. Yang Kai maksud adalah skandal tentang Baekhyun dengan Leader Girlband Sunbae mereka.

"karena aku percaya pada Baekhyun Kai~ah. Saat aku meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihku. Saat itu pula aku percaya dengan Baekhyun. masa masa dimana aku dan Baekhyun harus menutupi hubungan kami, itu memang sudah tugas kami. Yang terpenting, aku dan Baekhyun saling mencintai." "uuuhh.. kalian Cheesy sekali.. kkk~" goda Kai.

"aku memang tidak bisa membenarkan hubungan kalian dan juga tidak bisa menyalahkan hubungan kalian. Tapi aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk kalian. Walaupun aku disini makne.. ya setelah Sehun, kkk~ ku harap kalian akan berbahagia, dan untuk sementara. Rahasiakan ini dari member lain Hyung. Kita cari waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar apa yang Kai katakan. Baekhyun berterimakasih kepada Kai. Karena Kai tidak mempermasalahkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Justru Kai memberikan kebebasan kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan Uri Kai sudah dewasa dalam menyikapi masalah.

"terimakasih Kai~ah," ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan.

Malam itu mereka sudah menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Setidaknya. Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol tidak perlu merahasiakan lagi hubungan mereka ketika mereka bersama Kai. Dan malam itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai bisa tertidur dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO DORM 07.00 KST**

Pagi itu Dorm sangat gaduh. Karena mereka akan segera ikut acara di JTBC yakni ask you anything. Atau kita bisa menyebutnya knowing Brothers. Baekhyun sangat suka acara itu. Bahkan ia tak pernah ketinggalan untuk menontonnya.

"kalian akan menjadi diri kalian sendiri. Dan jaga ucapa kalian selama shooting," ucap sang manager.

"yee Hyung.." teriak semua member. Kai yang saat itu duduk disamping Baekyun kemudian berbisik "hati-hati soal hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol Hyung," bisik Kai.

"Yaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat semua member termasuk manager menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Wae Baekhyun~ah?" tanya manager. Baekhyun hanya nyengir dan kemudian menggeleng. "sialan kau Kim Kai" dumel Baekhyun ke arah Kai. Sementara Kai hanya tertawa. Oh sangat senang ketika harus menggoda Baekhyun Hyung dipagi hari seperti ini. Ini akan membuat Kai bersemangat.

"Chaa~ ini yang harus kalian tulis untuk nanti mengisi acaranya. Dan pastikan kalian melakukannya dengan benar. Terutama kau Chanyeol~ah," ucap Manager.

"Yaa! Naneun mwo?" tanya Chanyeol. Manager hanya tersenyum seakan tahu sesuatu. Kai hanya ikut tertawa. Karena dia tahu, Chanyeol selalu membawa nama-nama Baekhyun dalam segala hal kegiatannya.

"sudah.. sudah.. kalian bersiap siap!" perintah manager. Semua member bersiap untuk pergi shooting. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih pergi bersama menaiki mobil Chanyeol. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi manager. Karena manager tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tak bisa terpisahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JTBC KNOWING BROTHER SHOOTING**

Member sudah tiba dan mereka sudah bersiap-siap. Menggunakan seragam sekolah membuat mereka nampak terlihat Cute. Apalagi Baekhyun. sedaritadi Chanyeol tak berhenti memandang Baekhyun. Oh! Kekasihnya itu sangatlah terlihat manis.

Shooting segera dimulai. Mereka memulai dengan tindak lucu dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Karena ini adalah acara Favoritnya dan juga karena Baekhyun merasa tenang soal Kai yang tidak marah soal hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Sang pemilik acara tak sengaja menyinggung soal Baekhyun yang memiliki kekasih. Namun Baekhyun bisa menyembunyikannya dengan benar. Dan semuanya itu menjadi bahan candaan.

Bahkan saat satu persatu member memberikan pertanyaan seputar dirinya. Baekhyun masih sempat menggoda Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol berpura-pura akan memukulnya. Namun tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Chanyeol juga tengah menggertakan giginya saat Baekhyun berbicara mengenai Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melakukan hal seperti itu. Sementara dia ada disini.

Dan soal Mandi bersama. Chanyeol memakluminya, karena memang Baekhyun pernah mandi dengan semua member untuk bisa dekat satu sama lain. Terkecuali dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hampir sering mandi bersama bahkan mandi untuk waku yang lama. Tapi Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memilih Sehun dan bukan memilih dirinya. Ok! Chanyeol mulai tidak suka. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk saja saat Baekhyun menjawab Sehun dan soal Big Nose.

Selesai Shooting. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan dia memberikan Chanyeol isotonik "ini Chanyeol~ah," namun Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih mengambil minuman milik Kai.

"Yaaa! Itu minumanku Hyung.." teriak Kai. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia sedang kesal saat ini. Kesal atas apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie,,,,"Panggil Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menghiraukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol lebih memilih beranjak pergi.

"kau mau kemana Chanyeol~ah?" tanya Xiumin. "toilet," jawab Chanyeol. Dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun mengikutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"sepertinya akan ada pertengkaran kecil," gumam Kai. Kyungsoo yang berada disamping Kai mendengar apa yang Kai bicarakan.

"kau bilang apa? Pertengkaran kecil? Nuguya?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Chanbaek..kkk~" ucap Kai dengan santainya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Pasti Chanyeol tengah merajuk soal kelakuan Baekhyun tadi. Lagipula, biasanya Baekhyun akan selalu membawa bawa nama Chanyeol. Dan sekarang dia malah membawa bawa nama Sehun.

"mereka memang sangat menggemaskan," ujar Kyungsoo.. "mereka sangat berisik" timpal sang Leader dan disambut anggukan dari member lainnya.

Sementara didalam toilet. Baekhyun sedang menunggu Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol masih belum juga keluar.

"Channie~" Baekhyun bersandar pada pintu dimana ada Chanyeol didalamnya. Chanyeol sendiri masih kesal dengan Baeknyun. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu.

"kau marah heum? Karena aku menyebutkan soal Sehun? Bukan soal dirimu?" jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang berada dibalik toilet hanya mendengarkan Baekhyun berbicara. Untung saja Chanyeol memilih toilet yang tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"Yeollie tidak benar-benar marah kan? Aku sengaja tak menyebutkan dirimu. Aku tidak mau orang lain curiga tentang hubungan kita." Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dan sesekai menggambar abstrak dengan jari telunjuknya. Chanyeol memang tengah marah pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol cemburu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa juga mengabaikan Baekhyun terlalu lama. Itu kelemahan Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa terlalu lama marah kepada Baekhyun.

Cklek

Chanyeol membuka pintu toilet dan menemukan Baekhyun disana. Sedang tertunduk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol jadi ingin mengecup bibir mungil kekasihnya ini.

"Yeollie..." Chanyeol tengah bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggangnya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang tengah cemburu dan juga kesal. Jadi Chanyeol memilih tidak berbicara. Baekhyun menarik ujung kemeja Chanyeol dan kemudian memainnya.

"maaf.. aku membuatmu marah dan juga cemburu. Aku hanya tidak mau orang-orang menjadi curiga dengan hubungan kita. Kau mengerti kan Yeollie," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan puppy-nya. Membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun. tapi Chanyeol tengah marah jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yeol..."

SREET!

Dengan segera Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak, namun Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan mencium Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Namun setelah beberapa detik Baekhyun menyadari ada oranglain yang memasuki toilet.

Chanyeol melepaskan Ciumannya "kita tidak bisa keluar dulu dari sini sayang" ucap Chanyeol tanpa bersuara. Baekhyun yang mengerti hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol duduk di closet dan kemudian menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa berusaha. "kau harus duduk seperti ini agar mereka tak curiga bahwa di toilet ini ada dua orang," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berpegangan pada pundak Chanyeol. Sesaat mereka saling bertatapan. Dan entah siapa yang memulai kedua insan ini sudah saling berciuman.

Baekhyun meremas pundak Chanyeol agar ia tak mengeluarkan desahan. Sementara Chanyeol tengah mengulum bibir manis Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mengigit ataupun melumat bibir Baekhyun. karena itu akan membuat Baekhyun mendesah, jadi setelah mengulum bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengecupi bibir Baekhyun. membuat Baekhyun tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol memang cemburu terhadap Sehun dan Baekhyun. tapi Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa marah terlalu lama terhadap Baekhyun. lihat saja, beberapa jam yang lalu Chanyeol begitu marah melihat Baekhyun. tapi sekarang? Chanyeol tengah menciumi Baekhyun.

 **\- To Be Continued –**

 **A/N : FF ini akan sedikit panjang. Mengingat ini tentang perjalanan kisah Cinta Chanbaek. Dan ini kejadianya berurutan sesuai jadwal mereka. Sesuai moment moment yang saya dapatkan dan mencoba mengembangkannya. Hanya saja untuk cerita tidak benar-benar real life. Yang real life hanya kegiatannya saja.**

 **Dan untuk beberapa Chapter kedepan masih dengan moment moment Bahagia ChanBaek. Konfliknya masih belum tahu di Chapter berapa.**

 _ **Dont Forget to Review Aeris & CHBS **_


	5. Chapter 5

**|| BaekHyun Has ChanYeol ||**

 **Author** : RithaGamGyu

 **Main Cast** : Byun BaekHyun & Park ChanYeol

 **Support Cast** : EXO Member's , SM Family, and Other

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt, Family, Sweet

 **Rate** : T+ to M

 **A/N** : Shounen ai, Typo's, tidak sesuali EYD. Alur lambat dan maybe membosankan. Untuk yang bertahan membacanya. Silahkan lanjutkan, jika tidak. Tinggalkan saja ff ini. Hehehe...

FF ini berfokus pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jadi kisah cintanya hanya akan berfokus pada ChanBaek. Member yang lain dan Cast yang lain sebagai saksi bagaimana kisah mereka berjalan dan juga bagaimana mereka melihat perjuangan Cinta Chanbaek. Cerita ini tidak bermaksud untuk mengubah apapun. Ini hanya Fanfiction yang ingin menyatukan Chanbaek dalam sebuah FF. Dan jika ada kejadian yang memang keluar dari karakter asli mereka. Mohon mengertilah, karena ini hanya Fanfiction. Love Story About Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol.

 **Disclaimer** : BaekHyun has Chanyeol. Chanyeol Has BaekHyun. ChanBaek forever!

 **Summary** : Perjalanan kisah cinta BaekHyun dan Chanyeol yang mana mereka harus berusaha menutupi hubungan dari media, orang terdekat dan tentu saja member EXO. Ketika sebagian Fans ada yang memberi dukungan kepada BaekHyun dan Chanyeol, maka ada pula yang mencaci BaekHyun. Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintai BaekHyun. Bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan mau menikah jika pendamping hidupnya adalah BaekHyun. BaekHyun diterima baik oleh keluarga Chanyeol. Karena bagaimanapun. Menurut keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah Hyung yang baik untuk Chanyeol. Keluarga Chanyeol mengaggap kedekatan keduanya hanya sebatas Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Hanya saja, mereka (Orangtua Chanyeol) tidak mengetahu bahwa Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan BaekHyun, begitupun dari kakaknya. Begitupun dengan BaekHyun., bahwa skinskip yang selama ini mereka lakukan adalah nyata. Bahwa ketika mereka mengungkapkan saling mencintai. Itu benar adanya. Lalu bagaimana BaekHyun dan Chanyeol akan menjalani semua ini?

 **Lest Begin**

- **CHAPTER 5-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang bilang perjalanan cinta itu sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi jika kita selalu berada didekat orang yang mencintai kita. Tapi sejujurnya itu tidaklah mudah bagi Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Cinta mereka yang berbeda dari yang lain. Hubungan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Dan menyembunyikan begitu banyak cerita dari orang-orang terdekat mereka. Dan mencoba seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka berdua itu sangatlah sulit. Mungkin ada saja orang yang sudah mengetahui bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Sebagian orang mungkin hanya akan diam saja dan tak pernah mau peduli. Atau bahkan sebagian orang memilih menjudge tanpa tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Dia tengah bersantai ditempat tidur sambil berselancar di dunia SNS. Baekhyun memang termasuk member yang rajin melihat komentar orang-orang tentang dirinya. Ah tidak, bukan tentang dirinya saja. Melainkan tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ya Chanyeol, entah bagaimana semakin hari rasa cintanya terhadap Chanyeol semakin bertambah. Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun mengecewakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu mempriotaskan apapun itu keinginan Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu ada di list no 1 hidup Chanyeol.

"Hyung.. boleh aku masuk?" tanya namja berkulit tan.

"eoh? Kai~ah.. masuklah, kau mencari Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Kai sedang mencari seseorang. Kai menggeleng.

"aku ingin berbicara berdua saja denganmu Hyung. Makanya aku mencari Chanyeol hyung, apakah dia ada disini atau tidak?". Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menepuk tempat kosong disamping tempat tidurnya.

"wae?"

"Hyung.. aku tahu bahwa aku tidak pantas menanyakan ini pada Hyung. Tapi kau tahu Hyung, banyak sekali moment yang kalian buat dan itu membuat kalian benar-benar terlihat saling mencintai"

"bukankah kau tahu bahwa aku dan Chanyeol memang benar-benar saling mencintai."

"arra Hyung... tapi apa itu tak masalah Hyung, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua. Bagaimanapun kalian Hyung yang paling aku sayang. Dan aku tidak mau kau dan juga Chanyeol Hyung terluka. Perjalanan cinta kalian tidak akan mudah Hyung" ucap Kai.

"eum.. aku tahu Kai-ah, bahkan Management saja saat ini selalu memisahkan kegiatanku dengan Chanyeol. Untuk teaser album universe kemarin dan cangkir, mungkin itu suatu kebetulan. Tapi kau tahu kai-ah. Permainan bowling itu, bukankah yang selalu bermain bowling itu selalu aku dengan Chanyeol. Tapi mereka malah memasangkan Chanyeol dengan member Trax"jelas Baekhyun.

"mereka tidak mungkin tahu tentang hubungan kalian kan?" tanya Kai. Memang benar, entah sejak kapan management menjadi terlihat sangat ketat terhadap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. untungnya mereka masih diperbolehkan sekamar.

"aku tidak tahu Kai-ah, semoga management tidak mengetahui hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Aku belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jika semua orang mengetahui hubungan kita ini."

"siapa saja yang sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian?" tanya Kai penasaran. Kai berharap, bukan dia satu-satunya yang mengetahuinya. Bagaimanapun Kai butuh seseorang untuk berbicara.

"hanya Kau Kai-ah" ucap Baekhyun sepelan mungkin. Kai hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum. Setidaknya belum terlalu banyak yang tahu soal merekea, itu memudahkan merekauntuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"semangat Baekhyunnie Hyung,," ucap Kai yang dibalas senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol House**

Chanyeol saaat ini sedang berkunjung ke rumah. Tiba-tiba dia sedang ingin berada dirumah, dia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Sejujurnya Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun kemari. Tapi itu tidak memungkin, entah apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. sejak kemarin. Baekhyun hanya diam tak pernah mau berbicara kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu apa salah dia, seingatnya dia tidak pernah membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Chanyeol~ah, kau biasanya datang bersama Baekhyun. apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Eomma Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menggeleng, sejujurnya ia tak tahu. Apa dia tengah bertengkar dengan Baekhyun atau tidak.

"Baekhyunnie sibuk Eomma. Dia sedang mempersiapkan album terbaru bersama Xiumin Hyung dan Chen."

"ahh~ sub unitnya? Eomma merindukan Baekhyun. entah kenapa Eomma suka tawanya dia. Kalau Eomma mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun. Eomma selalu bersemangat''

"eomma menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tentu saja, kalau saja Yoora belum mempunyai kekasih. Eomma akan membuat Baekhyun dan Yoora menikah. Kkk~ sayangnya Yoora sudah memiliki kekasih" ucap Eomma setengah bercanda.

"mwoya? Yaaa! Eomma~~ Baekhyunnie itu milikku!" teriak Chanyeol. Eomma hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"arra.. Eomma tahu Baekhyun milikmu Chan. Karena dia Hyungmu yang paling kau sayang kan?"

"eeungg~ " Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Terlalu sulit untuk membuat keluarganya mau menerima Baekhyun sebagai satu-satunya orang yang ingin Chanyeol dampingi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol nampak berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum juga menghubunginya. Hubungan mereka memang baru berjalan 3 tahun. Tapi mereka sudah melewati banyak hal. Bahkan hal tersulitpun sudah mereka lalui, ketika Baekhyun harus berpura-pura berkencan dengan Taeyeon, yang membuat hubungan mereka sempat renggang. Dan sekarang, kenapa Baekhyunnya mendiamkannya.

Ddrtt.. ddrtt

Sebuah pesan masuk dan itu dari Baekhyunnya.

 _-kapan kau akan pulang Channie..? aku tahu aku salah karena mendiamkanmu. Pulanglah, aku merindukanmu-_

Itu Baekhyunnya. Dan Chanyeol langsung bergegas untuk pulang. Jalan yang terbaik memang bukan lari. Tapi harus menyelesaikan masalah dengan bicara.

"Eomma.. na kanda!"teriak Chanyeol.

"kau tidak mau makan dulu Chanyeol~ah?"

"anniya..." teriak Chanyeol. Oh Chanyeol~ah. Sebegitu bahagianyakah kau mendapatkan pesan dari Baekhyun. sehingga Sepenggal kata "aku merindukanmu" dari Baekhyun membuat kau langsung untuk menemuinya,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SM BUILD**

"caaa... kita istirahat dulu" ujar pelatih. Baekhyun, Chen dan Xiumin ini tengah berbaring diruang latihan. Mereka tengah mempersiapkan album terbaru CXB.

Ddrtt.. ddrtt

HP Baekhyun bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"eoh?"

"wae Baekhyun~ah?" tanya Xiumin.

"anniya Hyung.."

 _-kau dimana sayang? Aku sudah berada di dorm dan sekarang sedang menunggumu. Aku juga merindukanmu-_

Baekhyun kemudian membalas pesan Chanyeol. Ia terlalu lelah untuk pulang ke dorm. Sedangkan sebentar lagi dia masih harus latihan gerakan untuk album CBX.

 _-aku ada di gedung SM bersama Xiumin Hyung dan Chen. Bawakan kami minuman pleasee. Cepatlah datang Chanyeollie~~-_

Baekhyun menyimpan kembali Hp-nya dan kemudian melanjutkan tariannya. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun disibukan dengan banyak jadwal. Apalagi dia akan segera comeback. Dan akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak masalah yang menimpa Baekhyun. sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit sensitif. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melampiaskannya kepada Chanyeol. Anggap saja Baekhyun egois. Tapi Baekhyun memang hanya sedang lelah.

"keutt.. latihan sampai disini. Kalian boleh beristirahat, apalagi konser elyxion masih menunggu kalian" ujar pelatih.

"nde..." ucap CBX bersamaan.

"annyeong... ada yang membutuhkan minuman?"

"eoh? Uri Chanyeollie perhatian sekali...kk~" goda Xiumin sambil mengambil minuman yang dibawa Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawa minuman untuk Baekhyun dan dia memberikannya sendiri.

"igeo..." Chanyeol memberikan milkshake Strawberry sesuai dengan kesukaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sementara Xiumin dan Chen memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang latihan dan meninggalan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol.

"kau marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol saat duduk disamping Baekhyun yang sedang meminum milkshake pemberian Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan kemudian dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Chanyeol.

"wae geurae hmm?" Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan menautkan jemari mereka. Mengecupi dengan sayang.

"aku hanya lelah.." ucap Baekhyun sepelan mungkin. Membuat Chanyeol menegang. Apa Baekhyun lelah dengan hubungannya? Apa Baekhyun berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengannya?

"aku lelah dengan semua berita yang selalu menyudutkanku. Aku lelah management selalu membuat kita berpisah dan menjaga jarak. Bahkan, untuk bermain bowlingpun kau tidak pernah disandingkan denganku." Oh inikah sebabnya Baekhyun mendiamkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"apa kau sebegitu lelahya hmm? Sehingga kau mendiamkanku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"mian.. aku ingin sendiri, tapi saat tak ada dirimu malah semakin membuatku sedih. Tapi aku kesal saat kau hanya mengiyakan ajakan main bowling itu walau bukan denganku." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. melihat kedalam mata Baekhyun. mata yang selalu membuat Chanyeol terpesona. Mata yang selalu membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berpindah kelain hati.

"kau tahu Bee.. untuk memberontak melawan semua orang agar selalu bisa bersamamu. Aku bisa melakukannya. Bahkan aku bisa bilang kepada management bahwa pekerjaanku semua hanya akan aku lakukan jika Baekhyun berada disampingku..." Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"tapi aku tidak bisa egois. Kebahagiaanmu juga penting sayang, kalau aku melakukan semua itu. Semua orang hanya akan menghujatmu. Mereka yang tak menyukaimu akan semakin tak menyukaimu. Apa kau lelah karena kita menyembunyikan hubungan ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Sejujurnya dia memang sedikit lelah, sejujurnya dia ingin menunjukan kepada semua orang. Bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Miliknya.

"bertahanlah Bee... ada aku yang selalu disampingmu. Suatu saat, kita akan membuka hubungan kita. Tapi tidak sekarang, kau mengerti hmmm" ucap Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"mian.. aku terlalu egois"

"anniya... aku tahu kau sedang kelelahan. Sebaiknya ayo kita pulang. Kau butuh istirahat bayi mungilku.. kk~"

"Yaa! Aku bukan Bayi Park Chanyeol.."teriak Baekhyun dan kemudian tertawa. Disaat seperti ini. Hanya Chanyeolah yang bisa membuat Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoora,," panggil sang Eomma.

"nde, waeyo eomma?" Yoora nampak baru selesai dari pekerjaannya sebagai pembawa acara.

"Eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tentang Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun."

"apa mereka datang kesini?"

"tidak. Hanya Chanyeol yang pulang. Eomma merasa kalau Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Eomma menemukan ini" Eomma langsung memberikan beberapa lembar foto yang ia temukan saat ia hendak membersihkan kamar Chanyeol. Yoora kemudian mengambilnya.

"ini hanya beberapa foto selca mereka Eomma. Eomma seperti tidak tahu Chanyeol saja, dia memang sering sekali selca dengan Baekhyun. tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mau membagikannya di akun SNS nya." Ucap Yoora.

"Eomma tahu. Tapi coba kau lihat tatapan mereka berdua. Bukankah mereka terlihat saling mencintai?"

"haha..." Yoora hanya tertawa dan kemudian memberikan kembali foto-foto itu ketangan Eommanya. "mereka memang saling mencintai Eomma, karena mereka satu member Grup. Bukankah satu member Group memang sudah sepantasnya mereka saling mencintai kan. Eomma tak perlu khawatir. Mereka tidak terlibat hubungan yang Eomma takutkan." Jelas Yoora.

"benarkah?"

"nde Eomma.. percayalah" ucap Yoora, Eomma hanya mengangguk dan melihat kembali foto yang ia temukan tadi. Entah kenapa Eomma Park berpikiran lain. Tapi ia singkirkan pemikiran seperti itu. Lagipula, Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyakiti keluarganya kan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"nghhh~ mmphh~ Chann~" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan kemudian segera mengambil nafasnya. Chanyeol kalau sudah mencium Baekhyun, seperti dia akan akan memakan bibir Baekhyun.

"Yaaa! Aku butuh bernafas Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan masih membiarkan Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya. Sejak pulang dari gedung SM, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ke kamar. Mengadakan sesi Making out bagi mereka. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang terlihat menggoda saat hendak mengganti bajunya. Dan salahkanlah Chanyeol, yang selalu saja tak bisa tahan jika sudah melihat Bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol menciumi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya tidak ada sesi bercinta kali ini. Karena Baekhyun kelelahan sehabis latihan. Jadilah yang terjadi seperti ini. Baekhyun yang duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan keadaan toples. Begitula Chanyeol, tapi mereka masih memakai celana. Mereka memang tak akan bercinta. Hanya making out.

"Channie~~"

"hmmm~" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium rambut Baekhyun yang seperti wangi anak-anak.

"lusa aku akan pergi ke jepang, bolehkah aku memakai kemejamu?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menggambar abstark didada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"pakai saja Bee.. bukankah kau memang selalu ingin memakai pakaikanku jika pergi dengan Xiumin Hyung dan Chen"

"Yaa! Itu karena aku akan selalu merindukanmu saat kau tak ada didekatku"

"uuhh~ Chessy Baby Baek.. kkk~" Chanyeol kemudian mencium kembali Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang merindukan Ciuman Chanyeol membalasanya dan melumat bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tak mau kalah, menekan bibir Baekhyun. menjilatnya dan kemudian mengemutnya.

"mmphh~" Baekhyun mendesah dan meremas belakang rambut Chanyeol.

"Yaaa! Geumanhae... Hyung~!"

DEG

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sial! Kenapa Chanyeol lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Bagaimana menjelaskan tentang kejadian seperti ini.

"Yaa! Yaa! Pakai baju kalian cepat, sebelum yang lain melihatnya. Dan Baekhyun Hyung? Cepat turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol Hyung"

"Ck~" Chanyeol berdecak kesal saat kesenangannya diganggu seseorang, ia kemudian memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"wae?" tanya Chanyeol ketus. Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan muka yang memerah. Bagaimanapun ini kejadian yang memalukan. Saat kau ketahuan sedang making out dan dalam keadaan toples pula.

"mianhae Kai~ah" ucap Baekhyun.

"gwenchana Hyung... hanya saja, kalau kalian akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu lagi. Kuncilah pintu kamar kalian. Bagaimana kalau Hyung yang lain masuk eoh? Dan lagipula.. aku.. ekhm.. tidak biasa melihat kalian seperti itu. Jadi jangan lakukan lagi, arra!"

"Yaa! Kau sendiri yang masuk ke sini dan melihat kami melakukannya. Jadi itu bukan salah kami"

"Yaa! Chanyeol Hyung.. neo!"

"aish.. sudah. Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar sih, ada apa Kai-ah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kemarin aku menyimpan foto-foto hasil selca kalian didalam tasnya Chanyeol Hyung. Apa kau sudah menyimpan fotonya? Ada satu foto yang membuatku tahu hubungan kalian. Apa kau sudah benar-benar menyimpannya?" tanya Kai.

"kau apa Kai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku menyimpan foto-foto kedalan tasmu Hyung. Dimana tasmu?"

"dirumah..." jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"MWO?" teriak Baekhyun dan Kai bersamaan.

 **To Be Continued**

 **PS** : maaf karena baru melanjutkan FF ini. Dan maaf ada perubahan dari segi cerita. Tadinya ff ini bersambung sampe acara knowing brother exo. Tapi untuk melanjutkan cerita mulai dari sana. Itu akan memakan waktu yang panjang. Jadi chapter ini aku mulai dengan masa dimana akan comebacknya EXO CBX. Tapi ceritanya masih terpusat dengan Chanbaek. Dan mungkin konflik juga akan segera hadir. Dan untuk moment2 manis Chanbaek. Tetap saja akan selalu ada ditiap Chapternya sebelum konflik yang sebenarnya datang.

 _ **Don't Forget to Review CBHS**_


	6. Chapter 6

**|| BaekHyun Has ChanYeol ||**

 **Author** : RithaGamGyu

 **Main Cast** : Byun BaekHyun & Park ChanYeol

 **Support Cast** : EXO Member's , SM Family, and Other

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt, Family, Sweet

 **Rate** : T+ to M

 **A/N** : Shounen ai, Typo's, tidak sesuai EYD. Alur lambat dan maybe membosankan. Untuk yang bertahan membacanya. Silahkan lanjutkan, jika tidak. Tinggalkan saja ff ini. Hehehe... If you No Like. Dont Read.

FF ini berfokus pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jadi kisah cintanya hanya akan berfokus pada ChanBaek. Member yang lain dan Cast yang lain sebagai saksi bagaimana kisah mereka berjalan dan juga bagaimana mereka melihat perjuangan Cinta Chanbaek. Cerita ini tidak bermaksud untuk mengubah apapun. Ini hanya Fanfiction yang ingin menyatukan Chanbaek dalam sebuah FF. Dan jika ada kejadian yang memang keluar dari karakter asli mereka. Mohon mengertilah, karena ini hanya Fanfiction. Love Story About Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol.

 **Claim** : BaekHyun has Chanyeol. Chanyeol Has BaekHyun. ChanBaek forever!

 **Summary** : Perjalanan kisah cinta BaekHyun dan Chanyeol yang mana mereka harus berusaha menutupi hubungan dari media, orang terdekat dan tentu saja member EXO. Ketika sebagian Fans ada yang memberi dukungan kepada BaekHyun dan Chanyeol, maka ada pula yang mencaci BaekHyun. Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintai BaekHyun. Bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan mau menikah jika pendamping hidupnya adalah BaekHyun. BaekHyun diterima baik oleh keluarga Chanyeol. Karena bagaimanapun. Menurut keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah Hyung yang baik untuk Chanyeol. Keluarga Chanyeol mengaggap kedekatan keduanya hanya sebatas Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Hanya saja, mereka (Orangtua Chanyeol) tidak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan BaekHyun, begitupun dari kakaknya. Begitupun dengan BaekHyun., bahwa skinskip yang selama ini mereka lakukan adalah nyata. Bahwa ketika mereka mengungkapkan saling mencintai. Itu benar adanya. Lalu bagaimana BaekHyun dan Chanyeol akan menjalani semua ini?

 **[ Chapter 6 ]**

.

.

.

 **Lets Begin!**

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan juga Kai sedang mengobrak-ngabrik tempat tidur chanbaek bahkan sampe membongkar lemari. Tapi barang yang mereka cari tidak terlihat. Seingat Chanyeol, dia tidak pernah lupa menyimpan tasnya dimana. Bahkan untuk disimpan di mobilpun. Chanyeol tidak pernah. Chanyeol selalu membawa tas itu kemanapun dia pergi.

"Yaa! Chanyeol Hyung, kalau sampai oranglain yang menemukan tas itu. Tamatlah sudah riwayatmu. Bukankah di dalam tas itu ada satu foto yang kalian terlihat sangat mesra eoh?." ujar Kai.

"diam kau hitam!." teriak Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan tas kesayangannya dan berfikir dimana terakhir kali dia menyimpan tasnya.

DDRRTT

DDRRTT

Handphone Chanyeol bergetar. Chanyeol mengangkatanya tanpa mengetahui siapa yang menelpon.

"nde, yeobseyo.."

"..."

"malam ini? Nde Eomma. Aku akan kasana. Apa ini hal yang sangat penting?." chanyeol mengapit Handphonenya diantara pipi dan pundaknya. Sementara tangannya masih mencari-cari. oh ternyata yang menelpon adalah sang Eomma.

"Chanyeolie~ bagaimana ini?." rengek Baekhyun.

"kau tenanglah Baekhyunnie. Aku akan segera menemukannya." ucap Chanyeol seakan lupa bahwa saluran telponnya masih tersambung dengan Eommanya.

"..."

"eoh? Anniya Eomma. Aku dan Baekhyunnie Hyung juga kai sedang mencari sesuatu."

"..."

"nde arraseo." Chanyeol melemparkan Handphone ke atas tempat tidurnya. Lalu kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Eomma..."

"wae?." Tanya Baekhyun dan Kai bersamaan.

"aku meninggalkan tas di rumah. Dan sepertinya Eomma tadi bilang akan berbicara hal yang penting denganku."gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung terduduk lemas ditempat tidur. Ia sudah menduga. Bahwa hari ini akan segera datang.

"Yaaa! Hyung.. kau ceroboh sekali. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?." Tanya Kai.

"aku akan menyelesaikannya. Kau bisakah keluar terlebih dahulu kai? Aku perlu berbicara dengan Baekhyun."

"baiklah. Kuharap ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit. Dan Baekhyunnie Hyung, kau tak perlu takut. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, kau bisa bicara padaku Hyung. Arra?." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. Sebelum Kai keluar dari kamar Chanbaek.

.

.

.

Saat ini Suho, D.O, Xiumin, Chen, Sehun sedang berkumpul diruang tv. Mereka berkumpul tanpa Kai. Semua tampak berwajah sangat serius. Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Chanbaek langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Hyung.. wae geurae? Kenapa kalian serius sekali?."

"duduklah Kai. Apa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berada dikamarnya?."tanya Suho. Kai duduk disamping D.O dan kemudian mengangguk.

"baiklah. Karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul disini, Lay memang tidak ada diantara kita. Tapi nanti aku akan memberitahu kepada Lay. Kai~ah, kau sudah tahu tentang Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kan?." Tanya Suho.

"Mwo?." Kai dibuat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Suho Hyung. Kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya berkumpul disini dan membahas Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

"kami semua sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbeda dari kita. Aku dan Sehun yang awalnya mengetahuinya Kai~ah. Tapi aku tidak memberitahu mereka bahwa kami sudah tahu mengetahui hubungan mereka."jelas Suho.

"jadi hanya aku yang mengetahui paling terakhir?."tanya Kai. Kemudian Suho mengangguk.

"maaf karena tidak memberitahumu waktu itu, Hyung lihat kamu sedang sibuk Shooting drama. Jadi Hyung tidak mau membebanimu."

"lalu kenapa Hyung sekarang tiba-tiba membahas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol Hyung?."

"karena Eomma park menghubungi Suho. Dan Eomma park menanyakan apakah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkencan." Jelas xiumin menjawab kebingungan diwajah Kai. Dan hari ini Kai mendapat double kejutan dari para Hyungnya.

"bagaimanapun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah anggota kita dan bagaimanapun aku menyayangi mereka. Ayo lindungi mereka sekuat tenaga kita. Setidaknya jangan usik hubungan mereka. Jika suatu saat nanti keluarga Baekhyun atau keluarga Chanyeol bertanya tentang hubungan Chanbaek. Kita harus menjawab bahwa mereka hanya melakukan skinship. Tidak lebih."jelas Suho.

"tapi Hyung.."

"sudahlah Kai. Kau harus menurut, ini demi kebaikan mereka. Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali melakukan kegiatan yang sedang kalian tadi lakukan. Hyung harus menghadiri pemotretan."jelas Suho sebelum pergi dari ruang tv. Kai masih terdiam. Karena menurut Kai, suho tidak tahu bahwa ada foto yang tertinggal dirumah Chanyeol, maka dari itu Eomma Park menelpon Suho.

"aku harus bagaimana?." Gumam Kai.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih menenangkan Baekhyun. sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Baekhyun masih terdiam. Dia tidak menangis, walaupun Baekhyun memiliki hati yang sensitif, entah kenapa saat ini Baekhyun tidak ingin mengeluarkan air matanya. Baekhyun ingin menjadi kuat, bagaimanapun dia adalah namja. Dia harus bisa menguatkan hatinya. Dia tidak boleh terlalu membani Chanyeol.

"baby.." Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. menatap mata Baekhyun. mata yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta ini nampak terlihat sangat sayu dan sendu. Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini memang jarang tidur.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipipinya. "gwenchana Chanyeol~ah, mungkin eomma hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja. Dan bukan untuk membicarakan kita."jelas Baekhyun dengan berbohong. Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak takut. Karena sejujurnya dia sangat kalut kali ini.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. hanya mengecup, tak ada lumatan disana. Chanyeol hanya ingin menenangkan kekasihnya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun saat ini sedang kalut. Karena Chanyeolpun merasakan hal yang sama. Chanyeol belum memiliki persiapan apa-apa saat keluarganya tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"pergilah Chanyeol. Sampaikan salamku untuk Eomma. Dan jika mereka bertanya..."

GREPP

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya. Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mau mendengar kata apa-apa dari Baekhyun. karena Chanyeol tahu. Baekhyun selalu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan.

"kau hanya perlu berada disampingku Baby. Dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku, tetap terus genggam tanganku. Dan teruslah mencintaiku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghadapi semuanya." Jelas Chanyeol.

"aku selalu mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Bahkan aku selalu semakin mencintaimu."

"dan aku lebih lebih mencintaimu Park Baekhyun."

"Yaaa!" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. Membuat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"aku Byun Baekhyun asal kau tahu Park."

"dan akan menjadi Park Baekhyun asal kau tahu Byun." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengedipkan matanya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"aku pergi. Dan kau jangan terlalu banyak berlatih sayang. Karena kau sudah sangat luar biasa bagus."

"cepat pergi Park Chanyeol."

"aku pergi sayang, tapi..." Chanyeol malah kembali menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, lebih erat. Seakan dia akan kehilangan Chanyeol. Setetes airmata tanpa sadar membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

"saranghae Park."

"nado saranghae Byun." Dan Chanyeol semakin enggan untuk pergi dari kamar ini. Dia ingin terus berada dipelukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **[ Chanyeol House ]**

Yoora sedaritadi mondar-mandir diluar kamar sang Eomma. Sejak Eommanya kembali dari kamar Chanyeol, Eomma mengurung diri dikamar. Dan ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Sementara Appa masih berada di Cafe dan Chanyeol belum juga kemari. Yoora baru saja selesai menghubungi Suho tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol yang membuat Eommanya mengurung diri dikamar. Dan baru saja Suho bilang tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Chanyeol.

"Eomma.. buka pintunya jebal. Eomma tak mau memberitahu Yoora apa yang terjadi? Eomma gwenchana?." Tanya Yoora sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar, tapi Eomma Park tak mau membukakan pintu kamarnya. Sekalipun sedaritadi Yoora mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar.

Chanyeol yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiri kamar sang Eomma. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat nunnanya sedaritadi hanya mondar-mandir didepan kamar Eomma.

"Nunna..." panggil Chanyeol.

"Yaa! Anak nakal. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Eomma eoh? Kau tahu sejak tadi eomma hanya berdiam diri dikamar. Ini bahkan sudah mau lewat jam makan malam Chanyeol.

"Eomma belum makan?." Yoora menggeleng, dia sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Eommanya.

"biar aku yang bicara dengan Eomma. Nunna bisa siapkan makan malamnya?." Ujar Chanyeol. Yoora mengiyakan dan bergegas menuju ruang makan.

Sepeniggal Yoora, Chanyeol masih belum mengetuk pintunya. Chanyeol menetralkan detak jantungnya. Bagaimanapun ini pasti menyangkut Baekhyun dan dirinya.

"Eomma.. Chanyeol datang." Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Chanyeol sekarang mulai khawatir. Tentu saja Chanyeol sangat khawatir. Bagaimanapun Eomma orang yang melahirkan Chanyeol dan merawat Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Eomma. Kita bisa bicara, Eomma mau mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol?."tawar Chanyeol. Dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar terbuka.

"Eomma." Chanyeol masuk dan kemudian memeluk sang eomma. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa Eommanya kini tengah menangis. Karena Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh eommanya kini bergetar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih berlatih. Sejak 1 jam yang lalu Xiumin dan Chen sudah pulang ke dorm. Baekhyun sendiri masih ingin berlatih. Dan sebenarnya itu alasan, karena sejujurnya Baekhyun hanya sedang ingin sendiri. Dia saat ini sedang menunggu kabar dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Tapi Chanyeol masih belum menghubungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mau kembali ke dorm. Karena nanti yang lain akan bertanya kepadanya.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat malam dimana ia setelah selesai bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Dimana terjadilah sesi foto yang menurut kai itu adalah foto yang sangat mesra. Dan dengan bodohnya Baekhyun memaksa untuk mencetaknya. Dan bodohnya lagi, Chanyeol selalu membawa foto itu kemana-mana. Chanyeol sempat bilang. Bahwa foto itu lebih aman dibawa. dan pada akhirnya foto itu yang menjadi malapetaka.

"seharusnya dulu aku tak mencetaknya." Gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Kepalanya serasa pusing. Rasanya dia lelah, dia bukan lelah atas hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Dia lelah karena masalah selalu datang kepadanya. Baekhyun bahkan sudah teramat lelah dengan latihan yang sangat keras. Baekhyun ingin beristirahat. Baekhyun hanya ingin menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang bersama EXO dan juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol~ah. Bukankah aku sekarang egois? Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu terikat padamu. Tapi bagaimana ini Chanyeol~ah. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku lebih baik mati jika harus berpisah denganmu." Gumam Baekhyun. saat ini Baekhyun masih sendiri diruang latihan. Sehingga, jika dia berkeluh kesah disini. tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak 2 jam tak ada yang mau berbicara. Baik Eomma maupun Chanyeol. Bahkan Yoora yang sudah menyiapkan makannya menyerah untuk meminta Eommanya agar segera makan. Yoora memilih kembali ke kamarnya. Yoora sebenarnya ingin mengajak keduanya berbicara. Namun Yoora tahu, Eomma dan Chanyeol membutuhkan privacy. Mereka berdua membutuhkan waktu untuk berbicara.

"kau tak mau mengatakannya pada Eomma?." Itulah kata pertama yang Eomma katakan pada Chanyeol.

"Eomma." Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Seujurnya dia tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana. Dia tak tahu sejauh mana Eomma mengetahui tentang hubugannya dengan Baekhyun.

"dia adalah Hyungmu Chanyeol. Kau tak bisa untuk berkencan dengannya." Jelas Eomma. Eomma memberikan beberapa foto yang dia temukan dikamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar. Yang dia takutkan terjadi juga. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menjelaskan darimana. Karena jujur Chanyeol saat ini tengah merutuki kebodohannya.

"arra Eomma.."

"lalu kenapa kau masih melakukannya Chanyeol? Lalu kenapa kau masih mencintainya? Dan dia adalah namja Chanyeol. Tak sadarkan itu?." Eomma park menangis, menatap mata Chanyeol seakan meminta penjelasan kepada Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa berbuat sampai sejauh ini.

Chanyeol kemudian berlutut didepan sang Eomma. Menggenggam kedua tangan Eommanya. Meremas tangan Eommanya, seolah meminta pengampunan. Karena Chanyeol telah membuat Eomma menangis.

"sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian Chanyeol? Dan kenapa anggota lain menutupi semuanya dari Eomma?." Chanyeol masih terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Kepalanya sudah pusing.

"aku mencintainya Eomma. Aku mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri."

"Chanyeol! Dia Hyungmu dan kau salah jika kau terus mencintainya. Eomma memang menyukai Baekhyun. tapi Eomma tak pernah berfikir bahwa kau dan Baekhyun berhubungan. Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya Chanyeol." Eomma kini menatap Chanyeol sembari berlinang airmata. Chanyeol menatap eommanya dan Menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol tak bisa untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Eomma..."

"kau menyakiti Eomma Chanyeol."

DEG

Chanyeol merasakan nyeri di hatinya saat Eommanya mengatakan seperti itu. Chanyeol paling tidak bisa menyakiti orangtuanya. Dan saat ini Eommanya tersakiti karena ulahnya. Karena Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

"Eomma. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyunnie."

"kau tidak meninggalkannya Chanyeol. Kalian masih dalam satu anggota yang sama. Eomma tidak marah kepadamu karena kamu mencintai Baekhyun. Eomma mengerti Chanyeol. Karena selama ini kamu sekamar dengan Baekhyun dan kamu selalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun. maka kamu salah mengartikan perasaanmu."jelas Eomma. Yang sejujurnya Eomma Park juga berusaha menanamkan alasan itu dalam hatinya. Alasan yang dimana Chanyeol hanya terjebak dengan istilah Brother complex. Namun alasan itu disanggah oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"aku tak pernah menyalah artikan perasaanku Eomma. Aku mencintai Baekhyun layaknya Eomma mencinta Appa. Aku mencintai Baekhyun selayaknya Yoora nunna mencintai kekasihnya. Aku mencintai Baekhyun layaknya..."

"cukup Chanyeol. Eomma tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Eomma saat ini benar-benar ingin sendiri. Eomma tak akan memberitahu Yoora ataupun appamu soal kejadian ini. Eomma meminta kamulah yang mengataknnya pada mereka. Dan eomma harap kamu memikirkan kembali hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun. jangan membuat Eomma membenci Baekhyun."jelas sang Eomma.

"maafkan aku Eomma. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segalanya untukku." Chanyeol memeluk Eommanya, memberi kecupan dikeningnya sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Eomma hanya menekan kuat dadanya. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Dia tak marah dengan Chanyeol, dia hanya marah dengan keadaan. Jika saja Baekhyun seoarang perempuan mungkin semuanya tak akan serumit ini. Dia terlanjur mencintai Baekhyun dan dia terlanjur mencintai Baekhyun selayaknya dia mencintai Chanyeol putranya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol. Apa Eomma sudah tidur?." Itu suara Yoora yang bertanya kepada Chanyeol saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Eomma mereka.

"nunna. Sebaiknya malam ini temanilah Eomma tidur. Dan maaf aku belum bisa menceritakan semuanya. Mianhae Nunna." Jelas Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya.

"Yaa! Park Chanyeol! Ck~ anak itu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun segera bergegas pulang ke dorm saat tadi Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan bahwa Chanyeol dalam perjalanan menuju ke dorm. Baekhyun dengan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol saat ini, entah kenapa Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar tergesa-gesa. Bahkan dia sampai berlari untuk menuju ke tempat parkir. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah tiba di dorm dan segera bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya. Chanyeol.

 **[ EXO DORM ]**

BRAKK

Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran membuka pintu dorm dan membuat semua yang berada disana terkejut.

"Yaa! Baek Hyung...!" teriak sang Magnae.

"miane Sehunnie~. Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang?." Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya sembari menunjuk kamar yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"gomawo Sehunnie~." Baekhyun dengan segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan kemudian menguncinya. Dia melihat Chanyeolnya kini sedang duduk dimeja komputernya. Sepertinya Chanyeol nampak sedang menonton sesuatu. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menghampiri Chanyeol dan kemudian memeluk leher Chanyeol, menciumi rambut Chanyeol.

"kau sudah selesai dengan latihan?."tanya Chanyeol sembari masih asik melihat video. Oh ternyata si giant ini sedang melihat teaser Comebacknya CBX.

"eumm.. " Baekhyun hanya bergumam. Chanyeol memutar kursi duduknya dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pangkuannya.

"aku merindukanmu Chanyeol. Sangat." Ungkap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk si mungil dengan sangat erat.

"aku bahkan sangat merindukanmu. "

"gwenchana?." Tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja. Baekhyun tak akan memaksa Chanyeol untuk bercerita sekarang. Baekhyun hanya perlu menangkan Chanyeol.

"eumm~. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya merindukan bayi mungilku." Jelas Chanyeol.

"yaa! Chanyeol. Aku bukan bayi mungilmu. Aku adalah kekasihmu."

"arra. Kau kekasihku dan selamanya kau adalah milikku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. begitupun Baekhyun. biarlah kali ini saja mereka egois untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan hangat. Melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak tinggal dialm, dia kemudian melumat bibir Baekhyun, mengemutnya dan merasakan rasa manis disana. Mengeratkan pelukannya seolah takut Baekhyunnya akan pergi.

"mmph~" Chanyeol menggigit bibir Baekhyun dan memasukan lidahnya. Memainkan lidahnya disana. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh karena ciuman Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol, dan mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol. Dan kini mereka beperang lidah. Saling bertukar saliva.

"nghh~ Chan~" Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol mengemut lidahnya seperti lolipop. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggerakan pinggulnya dan membuat junior mereke bergesekan.

"aakhh~ Chanyeol~" erang Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan kemudian ciumannya perlahan turun keleher Baekhyun, menggigitnya dan kemudian mengemutnya sehingga itu akan berbekas. Chanyeol tak peduli, biar semua tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju tempat tidurnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman dileher Baekhyun.

"nngh~ janganhh~ digigithh Channhh~ " erang Baekhyun. namun Chanyeol tak peduli. Dia masih mengigit dan mengemut leher Baekhyun. meninggalkan kissmark disana.

.

.

.

"aaah~~ Chanyeol~ disanaahhh~"erang Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memaju mundurnya junior Baekhyun dimulutnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol entah sejak kapan sudah naked. Chanyeol memainkan bola kembar Baekhyun dan sesekali mulutnya terus menghisap junior Baekhyun.

"ngghh~ Chanyeol~ " Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dan Chanyeol dengan segera membalikan Baekhyun. membuat Baekhyun menungging, Chanyeol tanpa aba aba memasukan juniornya ke hole Baekhyun.

"argghh~ Chanyeol~ nghh~" Baekhyun meremas sepreinya. Menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, sementara Chanyeol menghujam hole Baekhyun dan memegangi pinggang Baekhyun.

"aahh~ Baekhyunnhh~~ ini sempith~~" Chanyeol memaju mundurkan juniornya dan membuat baekhyun mengerang saat junior Chanyeol mengenai titik sensitif Baekhyun.

"aakhhh~ theree~ Chanyeol~ fasterhh~ nggghhh~" Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol semakin cepat memajumundurkan juniornya di hole Baekhyun.

"aaahhh~ Baek~~" Chanyeol membalikan Baekhyun. dan membuat Baekhyun ini berada diatasnya. Chanyeol bersandar pada tempat tidur, masih memajumundurkan juniornya di hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak tinggal diam. Kedua tanganya dia tumpu pada pundak Chanyeol, lalu ia menaikturunkan pinggulnya. Membuat junior Chanyeol menghujam semakin dalam.

"aakhh~ chanyeollie~~ ngghhh~" Baekhyun setengah memejamkan matanya kala merasakan junior Chanyeol menghujami prostatnya.

"nghhh~Baekkhh~~"Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, melumat bibirnya. Membuat Baekhyun meremas pundak Chanyeol. Sementara tangan Chanyeol meremas butt Baekhyun. membuat baekhyun mengerang.

"nnghh~ aku ingin keluar Channhh~" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan pada Chanyeol, sementara bagian bawah mereka masih bekerja saling memuaskan.

"aaahh~ bersama sayangghhh~" Chanyeol menghentak hole Baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun semakin mengerang.

"aaakhh~ Chanyeolie~~~~"

"Baekhyunnie~~~"

Erangan keduanya menandakan bahwa mereka sudah mencapai klimaks. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menetralkan nafasnya. Junior Chanyeol masih berada didalam Baekhyun.

"aahhh~." Baekhyun sempat mendesah ketika mencari tempat nyaman untuk duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan junior Chanyeol masih berada didalam holenya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun. membuat Baekhyun terpejam.

"saranghae."

"nado." Balas Baekhyun, sepersekian detik kemudian Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"gwenchana?."tanya Baekhyun. sungguh Baekhyun merasa khawatir dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi Baekhyun tak mau memaksa Chanyeol untuk bercerita.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"biarkan kita tidur seperti ini. Jangan pernah mengeluarkan juniorku arraseo."

"Yaa! Park Chanyeol."

"aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku Baek. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu."

"promise. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sayang." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan mereka mencoba untuk tertidur. Biarkan semuanya seperti ini dulu.

.

.

.

"bisakah kau meminta suho untuk memisahkan tempat tidur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?." Pinta Eomma Park kepada ayah Chanyeol.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Yoora baru saja menelponku dan mengatakan kau mengurung diri di kamar. Dan bahkan kau tak menyentuh makan malammu." Ayah Chanyeol baru saja tiba. Karena sejak tadi Yoora menghubunginya untuk cepat pulang.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol agar tidak terlalu bergantung pada Baekhyun. kau tidak melihatnya? kalau mereka bahkan sekarang sulit dipisahkan." Jelas Eomma Park.

Ayah Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "kau hanya takut kalau rumor anak kita berkencan dengan Baekhyun adalah kenyataan. Yeobo tenanglah, mereka hanya sekedar roomate. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu."

"tapi..."

"arrase.. arraseo.. aku akan mencoba membicarakannya dengan Suho. Cepatlah tidur. Kau terlihat lelah sekali." Ucap Ayah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"nde abeonim. Kami akan berusaha untuk membicarakannya."

"..."

"nde, selamat malam abeonim."

Suho menutup telponnya. Sehun yang memang belum tertidur melihat ke arah sang leader. Sorot matanya menanyakan apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"kita dalam masalah Sehunnie." Gumam Suho.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

 **Note** : Konflik sudah dimulai. Next akan lebih fokus sama Chanbaek dan bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Sekali lagi, ini hanya FF. Dan ini hanya imajinasi author. Bagaimana kehidupan Chanbaek dibalik kamera. Hanya imajinasi author bagaimana Chanbaek setelah selesai dengan semua kegiatan dengan EXO. Dan ini memang seolah real life. Tapi ini bukan realnya Chanbaek. I hope realnya mereka mendapat banyak dukungan dan cinta.

Untuk yang kemarin yang udah review di FF SMTOWN IN DUBAI. Terimakasih banyak. Maaf gak bisa balesin satu-satu. Tapi aku membaca semua review. Untuk silend reader, viewer , dan khususnya untuk yang review di setiap FF.. terimakasih banyak. Aku mencintai kalian.

And one More...

Saengil Chukae anak ayam Oh Sehun. Sukses selalu Magnae kesayangan.

 _ **Dont Forget to Review CBHS**_


End file.
